Changing Swan
by tamyyiia
Summary: Bella has powers an a non-human with a clouded past. Edward dosent know.leaves during new moon.not a vampire or werewolf and is older than carlisle. bella has lost everything over and over again including her own younger twin siblings.Much beter than sum!
1. preface

**This is my second fanfict i need lots if feedback**

**Disclaimer : stephine Meyer owns it all**

**Preface**

My name is Isabella Marie swan but i have been called different thing in the past. Different versions of my name always changing because the truth is the have to change. That one fateful dat where everything changed the day i became an only child an older sister without the siblings to protect on that day i failed to protect the most important things in my life and i think that is why i am paying the conscience. Never aging never changing stuck at the age of sixteen forever. I cant die but i can be hurt, im always close to death but never touching it.

I have met many people in my time most human but occasionally i meet vampire and werewolf's. I have befriended some and they still visit even after century's. They respect me as i am much like them but more powerful in the gifts i posses.

I can duplicate any power that a foe has and keep if for my own use. I may look like a harmless sixteen year old human girl but in reality i am well over three hundred. Searching the world for a purpose. that is how i ended up in forks surrounded by vampire and werewolf's non were aware of my power few are.

And that is why i was left in this god forsaken town. Left by my family once again. Given up by my true love....or That's what i thought he was but in truth i was just another distraction from the thirst that raged inside him. Because according to him i am just another human, pathetic and week.

No i am not Isabella Marie Swan nor have i ever been that was just the name at the time my true identity is Bellatrix Jane Swanly. Daughter of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!!!!!**

**I'm not**

Today was the day, the day i tell Edward what i really am! i cant wait!! Normally i wait a year to tell someone so i know i can trust them. But this is Edward and i love him more than anything so im going to tell him. He will be the second person that i willingly tell. Even though i have met other vampires in the past they normally have met other immortals but never have they met one like me, with such...power. Most vampires that know me or have heard of me, respect me or well... are a little afraid. The first person that i told was my adopted older brother in the 1820's i still remember the day....

**Flashback**

I was sitting in my brothers bedroom waiting for him to come home from working in the fields. At this time i was calling myself Arabella instead of my preferred Bellatrix but im still Bella to friends and family and that's what i like. I looked out the window it was starting to get dark and i knew that my brother would be home any minute now and i was excited.

I was going to tell him the truth after two years of living with him alone after out mother and father had died. In all i had been with his for three years and i was sure he was getting suspicious to as why i still looked sixteen when i was supposed to be eighteen but he hadn't mentioned anything...i Just hope to accepts me.

" Bella, I'm home " He shouted from downstairs.

" I'm in your room " I yelled down to him as i heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

" Hello bells, did you have a nice day reading wuthering heights _again_? " he said in a jokey manor lifting a perfect eyebrow. He was fairly good looking for a man in this time. he had dark hair with brown calming eyes. he was very tall and muscular with a olive pallor. We would look like siblings if it wasn't for his dark skin and my pale look.

" I might of " I shrugged and he chuckled " You got me the book if i dare remind you."

" I know Bells its just you never put i down " He grinned. i took a large breath to attempt to calm myself before revealing my secret. I looked into the large brown eyes in front of me and found my courage. You can do this Bellatix.

" I have something i need to tell you " i said seriously. He stared at me for a few seconds then a huge grin plasted itself on his face.

" I was wondering when you would tell me " He grinned. The breath knocked out of me

" You.....k-know? " I asked shocked.

" Well my little sister stays little....who Wouldn't notice !? Your not human and i don't care....i Will always love you Arabella never doubt that " He said as he came over and pulled me into a hug.

" You don't care? " I asked perplexed.

" Not in the slightest " he muffled into my hair. I continued to tell him my story. Everything form my powers to the deaths of my younger siblings..except there name i just coudn't say them . He took it all in and still accepted me with ease.

" I love you sis " He smiled at me. Tears formed in my eyes.

" I love you too, Felix "

**Flashback ended.**

A year later i had to leave him. He had a girlfriend at the time and i knew she would take care of him. I like to think he had children and they had children and so on, making me a great,great,great aunt. At least i didn't fail everyone.

Mythical creatures normally know what i am when they come across me from meeting other immortals like myself. I have met a few immortals and from them i found the legend of our kind.

It is said that every 50 years a human is chosen to become an immortal after doing something kind or selfless. They are bestowed one gift to help them along the way. The legend says that many of these immortals are destined vampires not in the right place at the right time to be changed so fate takes it into its own hands, It goes that the only way an immortal can become a vampire is to be bitten by a blood relative or there mate. Of course getting changed by a blood relative is out of the picture for me so Edward is my only way as i believe that he is the one...the Only.

I came out of my day dreaming at the shrill ringing of the school bell. I stumbled out of my classroom playing up my clumsy facade and made my way out to the student parking lot. I saw my beated old red reliable truck waiting for me with my personal god standing right next to it. I walked over to Edward with a bounce in my step. I was going to tell him soon. The last few days after my '18th' birthday have been strange. Edward has been acting really dodgey and quiet but that is to be expected after his brother tried to take a snap at his mate. I'm not to worried, after today there will be no more waiting ,no more needing to protect the fragile little human.

" Do you mind if i come over tonight? " he asked. I don't know why because of course he could but this was just perfect for me.

" Of course not." I replied happily with a nervous underlying.

"Now?" He asked, opening the truck door.

" Absolutely " I smiled. " I was just going to drop a letter for Renee in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there" Of course the letter wasn't really for Renee it was for a good vampire friend that i knew they often contact me and came to visit me not to long ago in forks. He looked at the big fat envelope and snagged it quickly.

" I'll do it for you " He said " And I'll still beat you there " He smiled my favourite crooked smile, but i was different..Wrong. I shrugged it off to my own nervousness.

" Okay " I agreed and smiled a nervous smile. i watched him walk away as i started the car. i looked at the envelope and couldn't help thinking of the vampires it was going to. Charlotte and peter. And i couldn't help think back to the day i met them.

**Flashback**

I was in the south a risky place for a human to be with the newborn wars going of but im no ordinary human. I was walking throw the dessert. You may ask walk? Where is your horse? Well I'll tell you it was stolen for lack of a better word by a soldier. _Stupid human shouldn't be worried about the war!_ he should be more concerned with being in his area.

I heard a scream in a west direction. It sounded like a woman. Vampire or human i must help her. I ran toward the way as fast as my power would take me. I had a reputation of sorts these days for being the daughter of the night. I had saved a couple of vampires about a year ago from being killed by a bunch of newborns the reason i saved them is because i had acquired a new power to see intentions and where they lead and vision of the future. i had seen the vampires purposes in the world and saw they we're actually quite good for vampires only killing killers so i saved them earning my name. Of course the word got around of a young woman saving vampires from dire consequences and death.

I neared the area that i heard the scream still ongoing and saw the horrific scene before me. A small pixie like female vampire nearing the end of her newborn stage and a tall slightly older and more experienced male fighting 10 newborns on there own the girl was pinned by a huge male newborn whilst a blonde haired female was ripping her apart the male that she was with was fighting off eight newborns trying to get to his assumed mate with no avail. A vision suddenly flashed before my eyes.

The male vampire was talking to another badly scared vampire with blonde hair. They we're standing in a room i assume as the killing room for vampire at the end of the newborn stage.

"Jasper we have to leave Charlotte is near the end of her strength and she will be killed...that cant happen jazz! I love her...i cant lose her " He explained.

" Go Peter quickly whilst Maria is not here, run my friend " Jasper said in a hurry. Peter went on to grab his mate Charlotte.

" Come with us " Charlotte suddenly said.

" I cant " Jasper said in pain. I could tell he was good and i also felt some sort of bond to him, like i did with Felix.

The vision ended and i knew what i must do. I had to save them...and i did. i also gave them a message.

_Don't give up on Jasper ...get him out of the war._

**Flashback ended**

Yeah it was a big surprise to see Jasper in person when i met the cullens i was really pleased i was right. On the night that Jasper had unfortunately attacked me i had a look into his mind. Through all the chaos of the thirst i heard one thought over and over and i thought that Edward heard it but he hadn't. He was saying _The daughter of the night, i have failed her_. Obviously Charlotte and peter had told them the story and he was thankful to me, without actually knowing if was me.

I pulled up into the driveway, Edward was parked on the side of the road. I frowned. He's not planning on staying...oh Well he must have to hunt. He went to take my book bag from was normal . But he shoved it back in the seat. That wasn't.

" Come for a walk with me " He suggested taking my hand and walking into the forest. i followed him to a small cleared area not too far away from my house. He stopped. _So much for a walk i can still see my house_! Edward walked away and went to lean against a tree with an indifferent expression on his godly face.

" Okay, Lets talk " i said confidently_. No more being a fragile human for me_.

He took a deep breath.

" Bella, we're leaving " oh that's what all this weirdness is about leaving. I had to leave in a year anyway.

" Okay, I'll come with you " I said in a duh tone.

" You cant, Bella, where we're going ...its Not the right place for you " He said.

" Where you are is the right place for me."

" I'm no good for you bella "

" Don't be ridiculous " If anything i was no good for him " Your the very best part of my life in a long time " And it was true he was. In the last six month i had been the happiest i had ever been in my 573 years of life.

" My world is not good for you " He said grimly.

" What happen with Jasper - that was nothing, Edward! Nothing ! " i said getting angry.

" Your right " He . " It was exactly what was to be expected " Errmmm what?

" I don't understand Edward....what Are you saying? " I asked totally confused and i took a lot to confuse me. he didn't say anything. I took a look at his intension aura and was even more confused than originally anticipated. It was Grey.

So he either had bad intentions with but he was doing good. Or good intentions but was doing something bad. I looked at his face and instantly knew it was the first.

" Bella, I don't want you to come with me " He spoke calmly.

I looked at him. What? I? And then it all clicked. " You don't.....love me ? " i asked tears brimming.

" no " he said firmly. I stared at him speechless. he was my mate...but What if i wasn't his? " I'll always love you....in a certain way but you we're just a distraction in my immortal boredom. I let it go on for too long and i am sorry for that. Just promise me something " He demanded. I just nodded not being able to form words let alone see through my tears. " Don't do anything stupid or reckless " I nodded again and looked up with hope maybe he did love me. " For Charlie of course " Of course.

" I will " I whispered perfeticly.

" Don't worry, you'll forget sooner or later. Your only human you brain is like a sieve " He said coldly. " Well i suppose that's it..I'll be going and we wont be back " He started walking away when something accrued.

" Wait! " I shouted grabbing hold of his arm he stared back at me with anger in his eyes.

"What? "

" Alice is gone " I said my voice braking

" She wanted to say goodbye but i persuaded her not too. I said there was always other human " He explain. Other humans...but im not human I've got to tell him.

" Goodbye , bella " he whispered and took of running. I ran after him pushing myself to top speeds i had never gone to before.

But it was useless i was as fast as the average vampire but not as fast as him. I'm useless. He's gone. Just another human.

" I'm not " I whispered into the air after Edward wishing for him to come back. It started to rain in full forks tradition i walked on a little more and tripped. I couldn't find the strength to get back up. He was a distraction. I felt numbness take over.

" I'm not " i whispered into my tears.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tell me what you think and if i should continue this story!!!!**

**Reveiw for meeeeee!!!!...pleaeeeeeeasww**

**cookies for all!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight...Alsa i do not own thee**

**The months that follow**

On the floor...still. I cant find the will to live but i cant die. Fate is a bitch. I could of been here minute, hours, days but i don't know time has no meaning right now. It started to rain not long ago. It doesn't matter nothing matters....why Am i always left alone?

" Bella " i heard someone shout. An unfamiliar voice. And then i heard sniffing like an animal and big footsteps. I don't care whatever it is.... cant exactly hurt me. Not anymore than im hurting already. "bella " the male voice shouted again. I could tell it wasn't a vampire...it Wasn't smooth like that. A human. _Just another human. _His words went through me like a knife. i expected to feel pain but it failed all i could feel was the numbness. i heard a large sob and then another. My body felt like it was being shook.

" Bella " the voice was full of recognition. He wasn't calling to search...he was calling to acknowledge that i was found.

I stared up at the dark face i could now see above me. he looked soo tall. But that was to be expected...i was on the floor. I heard another sob and felt a warmth on my face. I used my right hand and touched it. Then i realised i was crying and the sobbing noise was me.

" Have you been hurt? " I could only stare through bleary eyes. i was too numb.

" Bella my name is Sam uley " There was nothing familiar about him name. " Charlie sent me to look for you "

Charlie? Oh yes my fake father at the moment...not that he knows that. I had modified his brain to put me in the picture. He thought i was his daughter. He must be going out of his mind...human Fathers usually do. The tall man held out a hand for me and still i stared. he shrugged and picked me up. The rest went blank. I was unresponsive.

" He's gone "

**four months later**

i sat in the corner of my same bedroom looking at the scrap book that held hardly no photos. He took them along with my heart. I stared at the plank pages and closed my eyes. I was trying to track the pictures with one of my many powers. I had already figured out where Ed-He was and his family. Denali, Alaska. I was considering visiting them...i had contacts in Alaska, another vampire coven. i decided against it almost straight away. I was in no condition to teleport i would probably end up in the middle of the ocean or something and believe me that has happened before. There was suddenly a familiar pull in my mind. I had found the picture. I rose without opening my eyes and walked toward the very near pull. It was in my bedroom. i opened my eyes as i felt i was right on top of them. I looked down. the floorboards. I lifted up the wobbley floorboard and picked up my pictures. I looked at them. I was so happy..Unlike now.

I walked into the bathroom on auto-pilot and looked in the mirror. I was horrified at what i saw. It was me and it was unbelievable. My once full and shiny hair hung limp around my small and skinny pale face, my body was like a child's small and thin...i Looked ill. i looked at myself and it was like i was waking from a dream..Well nightmare. Instead of sad and depressed, i became angry. I watched as my eyes became red and than faded back to the original brown.

_How dare he do this to me._

_**Just another human.**_

_No. im not doing this anymore_. _What happened to the great and powerful bellatrix....she Became little __**fragile **__Isabella. Well im not taking it anymore._

I looked in the mirror and clicked my fingers and my outfit for the day appeared. Black skinny jeans appeared and a black strappy top along with a grey leather jacket and matching boots. I looked in the mirror at my still grim face. No wonder people avoid me...i Look like a zombie. I clicked my fingers again and my mahogany hair became its full and shiny self again and colour came back to my checks. _Done._

I walked downstairs. I had 10 minutes before i had to get to school. I saw Charlie sitting at the table and he looked up as i walked in. His eyes seemed to widen and his mouth opened in a 'o' as he looked at me before settling as a small smile. i sat down next to him with my cereal.

" You look better, Bella " he commented.

" Yeah dad, i finally snapped out of it when i looked in the mirror this morning" I smiled

" Good good. Well there plenty more fish in the sea, bells "

" Sure" I said. There wouldn't be another to replace Edward. i had already waited too long for him and once you mate you don't mate again. Charlie of course didn't know this so i was forced to nod along with him. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door after bidding Charlie goodbye. I took a deep breath and walked over to my truck. i got behind the drivers seat and took off towards the school.

I arrived within no time at all and got out slowly. All heads turned to me as i got out they were hoping to catch a glimpse of the walking dead. No such luck. Everyone stared at me some with lust and others with jealousy. I decided to take a look in there minds.

_Damn she looks hot_

_Wow what happened to her_

_i hate her_

_great bella's back, she better say away from mike._

_Good. It looks like the stupid vain vampire didn't mess her up that bad._ At this comment i spun around trying to find where that thought was from. It didn't work but now i know someone in the school is in on the secret and that someone will be in trouble if the volturi finds out.

I walked forwards towards my first class.

My lessons went quickly with concerned looks from teachers. I didn't care. I walked toward the lunch room with Jessica. She didn't seem to care that i was back, only that by being around me the spotlight was on her as well. I grabbed my lunch of pizza and Pepsi and sat down at the usual table. A chorus of 'hey bella's' responded.

" It good to have you back bella, I've really missed you " I looked over to where Angela sat with Ben and i smiled.

" Its good to be back "

" What happen that night, why were you in the woods? " She asked. Pain caused though me but i ignored it.

" He left me there" A shocked look went across both Angela and Ben's faces. " Told me he was moving and didn't love me " Ben's face stayed shocked whilst Angela's became angry and than i noticed her water started boiling. I'm not doing that. I look at Angela and opened her mind.

' Holy crap. I'm doing it again. i have got to get a hold on that power ' I looked at her me now in complete shock. I took a whiff of the air and smelled two distinct smells. One was another immortal and the other was....vampire. I looked towards where the vampire scent was coming from and my eyes settled on Ben. He's a vampire. But he looks nothing like one. i used one of my powers to uncover the truth and stared at Ben as his face changed to one of inhuman beauty with golden eyes. My head tilted to the side as i looked at him.

" Are you alright bella " he asked in a voice like satin so unlike his human cover.

" I'm great Ben. I think we need to have a little chat though " I said at vampire speed. His eyes widened.

" How did you- " He started but i cut him off.

" Ben, Angela do you wanna go for a walk " I smiled. They both nodded. We got up and walked out the lunch room and to a deserted part of the school and then toward the forest. Once protected by the trees from view i found myself pinned to a tree by a cold and pale hand.

" Ben stop it, you'll hurt her " Angela pleaded. And i laughed.

" Its alright Ang you cant hurt the unkillable " And with that i teleported so i was standing next to Angela. Ben spun around in ablur and came toward me. He ended up on his ass about 50 feet away from me and Angela due to my force field.

" Bella what's going on ? " Angela asked.

" Well Angela, you tell me " I demanded crossing my arms and narrowed my eyes at Ben.

" Ben is like the Cullens but they didn't know. he has a power to mask himself. a week after the cullens left i became immortal and i have the power to heat thing and set it on fire. Ben say jasper was supposed to slip and change me but then they left " She said " Why did i tell you all that? " she asked herself.

" I suppose i should explain. " Ben nodded and started walking towards us. " I am an immortal- "

" You don't smell immortal " Ben interrupted.

" Well i can mask my scent and other things. Now shut up and let me tell my story. " I snapped " I was born in 1434 to Jennifer and Anton Swanly. They birth died when i turned thirteen and i was left to bring up my two siblings, they were both eight. We all had powers of sorts and in those day if you showed them you were killed for witch craft. i was careful but my siblings got caught out. They had been watched since birth because they were fraternal twin and looked nothing alike. When i saw sixteen they were burned at the stake and i couldn't save them because during the chaos to burn them i was knocked unconscious. When i came to they were dead and i was immortal. "

" That's so sad. I'm so sorry " Angela had tears down her eyes.

" so your really sixteen? " Ben asked. I nodded. " What happened to the people that killed your siblings? " I smiled evilly

" If you remember in 1449 there was a town called Hudson in England and it was swallowed by a huge earthquake in 1450 and all the inhabitants died " I laughed " Served them right killing children but i also couldn't be helped i was new to the powers and destroyed everything "

" what about you Ben? What's your story? " I asked tilting my head to the side. I started to rain in true forks fashion i gave an annoyed sigh and clicked my fingers. We were suddenly covered by a huge tent with a sofa and chair inside it.

" How powerful are you ? " Ben asked in wonder and awe.

" Too powerful " i laughed. " Now Ben..Tell me " I sat down on a sofa and Angela followed.

" My name is Benard Grace, i was born in 1843 and changed in 1861. I was being evacuated for the war and i was found by a vampire named Jack. He was a leader of a neborn army, he turned me and made me fight in the southern wars. One day around 1882 Jack was killed by a young girl, she entered the area we were in about 200 of us all newborn and she killed us all except for me and four others. I didn't see her face because she had her hood up but i remember her words clearly. ' I am the daughter of the night, i have killed your master and the evil amongst you. You may leave but do not return to the war. You are free.' and with that she left. So i became a nomad and discovered my power and decided to live as a human." he smiled and looked at Angela with love. I had to look away " I owe my life to that girl, the daughter of the night, she helped me find love "

I smiled. At least i can do some right.

" Your welcome " I smiled

" What? " Ben said confused.

" I am the daughter of the night. I never did like Jack he tried to make me his mate and i set him on fire " I shrugged

" Your her, your actually her...why didn't i see it earlier? You have the same voice! " He said happily as he bowed.

We talked for another four hours. I explained to Angela how to control her fire power and educated them on the legends of my kind. The rain had long stopped as i made my way home. I felt good having helped Angela and after using my powers so much after not using them in months. I promise myself i would use them as much as possible and be as reckless as possible. Maybe i could give Alice a heart attack. I laughed as i went to my room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella has had enough.**

**no more miss nice immortal and ben...vampire and Angela an immortal OME whats next**

**find out soooooonnn**

**press that button plwwweeeeaaasssee**


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: as usuall i still down own twilight but dont worry im working on it mwhhhahaha...what?**

**Bike**

it was Saturday and i had to go to work for a college fund that i would never use but still i had to keep up appearances. i wish i didn't because working with mike is hell. Ed- He thought he had it bad having to listen to his thought but me i have to listen, see visions of his choices, know his intentions and have to work with him. I don't know why i don't just quit. I mean its not like i don't have money all over the place in various back accounts with millions of dollars in them. I sighed and got out of bed and towards my closet. What would Ali- no stop thinking about them. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and a tear roll down my check.

They didn't want you stop crying over them !

I cant

That's because your still weak!

I noticed i was on my floor weeping. I got up and steped into the closet and pulled out some blue skinny jeans and a dark blue blouse and pulled them on. On a shelf in the back of my closet i spotted something i hadn't looked at im years. My 'junk' box that was really filled with everything from my past. i pulled the box down and walked over to my bed opening it and i pulled out a white shirt that was now a yellow colour it was from 1915

**Flashback**

I was sitting on a park bench in Biloxi, Mississippi. I had moved away from the south after the volturi had took over and there was no use for me anymore. I Looked at the people walking around with places to go while i just sat her bored.

I was playing the part as Bella Swanson a 19 yeared old soldiers wife that lives alone. I wasn't staying in this town long just merely passing through. I stared at my dress. I was so tied of wearing this thing. I cant wait until fashion progress'. I noticed a girl across the street with short black hair and she was wearing a dark purple dress. She was very pixie like and childlike but she looked around my age. She started walking across the street when she stopped in the middle with a dazed expression on her face. She then smiled straight at me and came skipping towards me. She sat down next to me on the bench with a huge smile on her face.

" Hello, My name is Mary-Alice. But you can call me Alice " she said bouncing on the spot.

" Hello Alice, I'm Bella "

" I know. i just came to tell you that you will find what you are not looking for " she said as she smiled at me i looked straight into her green eyes and little blue flashes behind them. She has the sight.

" Mary-Alice! Get here this instance we are going out " I woman with the blacked aura i have even seen on a human woman came out of the house Alice was standing next to earlier. I looked at Alice and saw the exact opposite her aura was so white and pure it saw blinding. i was suddenly pulled in to a vision.

" Number 24 " a tall man said. he was wearing a white doctors coat. he opened the door and i saw little Alice huddled in a corner with a black expression on her face. the scene then changed like it was zooming out and i saw the front of a building and a sign.

Mississippi Institution.

I came out of the vision and the girl Alice had a sad look on her face.

She hugged me and whispered in my ear " Don't worry I'll be fine " Before skipping away to join her mother.

She knew she was going to the mad house and she still went.

What a brave girl.

**Flashback ended**

Oh my god. I knew Alice!! How could i forget? I probably knew more about her life them her. I have to tell her what i know. And then i remembered.

They left me. Just another human.

The stabbing pain went through me again. I had to stop thinking about them. Its not like I'll never see them again, afterall we are immortal, we cant hide forever, we are bound to meet up eventually.

They didn't want you ! Get it through you head!

I got up off my bedroom floor. Where id found myself crying over them yet again. I grabbed my purse and car keys and headed down stairs. Charlie had already left early to go fishing with Billy. I walked straight out the door not even bothering with breakfast. I got into my truck and drove off to start a lovely day a work. Not.

I arrived at Newton's in record timing...20 minutes. God i need to get a new car. If Charlie hadn't of brought me that one i would of had a silver zonda F. God i love that car. i can still remember when we used to had horses. Thank god technology has improved. I was brought out of my reminiscing by a very bored looking Mike.

"You can leave if you want...this Place is dead " He said with a yawn.

" Okay. You don't have to tell me twice " I laughed as i took my work shirt off and put it underneath the counter.

" Seriously on all fours it was taller than you " A bearded man was trying to convince his leather-faced friend.

" Grizzlies don't get that big " leaver-face shook his head.

" Hey, uh. Mike right? " Beard said.

" see you Monday " I said as i walked out the shop. Bears. Emmett would have a ball. Wince.

I had no desire to go home to Charlie's empty house. So i decided to continue driving onwards, Towards nowhere. I didn't belong anywhere either. My word is not good for you....i Don't want you to come with me. I wasn't paying attention to where i was going anymore i was just pointlessly driving. Just wondering the empty, wet side roads as i avoided the path home- because i didn't have anywhere to go. I stomped on the brakes and put my head on the steering wheel. It was true i had to place to so. I was alone yet again. Maybe i should just go live with the volturi. Yeah i can imagine it now. Hey Volturi dudes, you might know me. Daughter of the night. Well i was wondering..Make me a princess. Yeah that would go well. I would never join the guard. I'm above that. i could kill them with my eyes closed. Maybe i should change my name to buffy and start slaying vampire and demons. That's a good career choice. I laughed at myself and wiped the tears off my checks.

I looked out the windowscreen and noticed where i was. Parked right outside the Cheneys' house or rather the Grace's and across the road lived the Markses. I looked at there house and saw a sigh. Maybe a blessing from god. FOR SALE. Two motorbikes. i had to have them. They where the perfect way to be reckless without showing my powers. I rubbed my hands together a plan forming and got out the truck. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. One of the Marks boys opened it, the youngest one the freshman that i couldn't remember the name of. Jake. Jack. Jace. That's right Jace. He looked at me and had no problem remembering my name.

"Bella Swan? " He asked in surprise.

" How much for the bikes " I jerked my thumb over my shoulder.

" Are you serious? " he demanded.

" Yes " I said in a bored tone.

" They don't work "

" I don't care. I know someone who can fix them and im hand with a spanner...sooo How much?

" Just take them. My mom made my dad move them down the road so they'd get pick up with the garbage" he shrugged. I pulled a hundred from my pocket and gave it to him. " I cant take this "

" Sure you can. Just don't tell anyone " He looked at the note and stuffed it in his pocket and grinned . He then helped me put them in the truck and i was off to see my good friend Jacob. I would my window down and drove down the familiar path to la push. It was familiar for two reasons: The first is from the trip she made in spring with Angela and my friends. The second was from 1930.

**Flashback**

I had recently moved to a small town called Forks. I mean seriously! Forks? It was a necessary move as i move every three years to avoid suspicions. I walked down a trail in the middle of the forks forest. That's all there seemed to be here...trees. I moved through the bushed and the mass amount of green. I walked into a small clearing. This seems satisfactory. I started training my powers and martial arts, combined with the speed i had recently gained from a vampire in the south.

SNAP!

A branch snapped behind me and i whirled around and found myself facing a large man and two gigantic wolves. Moms that man was going to be killed.

" Don't make any sudden movements. Now move slowly towards me and away from the wolves " I said calmly and received a laugh from the man.

" Why would i do that bloodsucker? " He sneered the word bloodsucked but the rest was mocking.

" I'm trying to save you from being eaten by a wolf....wait Do you say bloodsucker? "

" Would you prefer vampire? " He mocked.

" I'm not a vampire, you idiot." I walked up to him his faced shocked. " Can you hear my heart beat, smell my blood and look at my eyes "

" Well your defiantly not human ". I shook my head and continued to tell him what i was. As it was he had never known there was anything more out there except from vampires and werewolf's and i didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't really a werewolf so i just nodded along with him at that.

**Flashback ended**

I ended up teaching them a lot that day. Mostly on the best ways to kill a vampire without diminishing there number greatly. I came to a stop at my destination. I steped out of my car and followed the path to the door. the opened before i even got there and Jacob came out. Wow was he tall.

" Bella! " he said with a excited grin.

" You grew again! " i laughed.

" Six five " he grinned. " So..That do i owe this honour?"

" I have a couple of bikes i wanted to build but i am without the right tools and i need some help " He smiled at that.

" Lets take a look at them " I motioned towards the truck and the red and black bikes that were covered by a sheet.

We discussed the best ways to fix them and set up meeting and afternoons that we would fix them. I made him promise not to tell Charlie. He was a bit surprised when i told him i already knew how to ride a motorbike, when he offered to teach me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok....for the next chapter i am going to probably skip to the medow scene because i cant to be botherd with the movies and stuff with jacob and i want this story to get the ball moving. She needs to see Eddie eventually but i will write a paragraph on what she has been doing.**

**sooooo.....review and i'll give you a cookie....................well i wont but ill give you permission to eat one just blame it on me if your parents go crazy =D lol x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i still dont own twilight......i want to cry!!**

**Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed.....and to all these who have added me to there favioite lists**

_21Melody08_ ,arianday94, bethybonbons, Bri814, Chicacheri, FloJo951, gabzCoatz, icecat642, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, Karmalady94, Katoo, Kit Niec , kodatoad, LambWhoIsWaitingForHerLion , mycroft216, sarahthe12th, sm1982 , stardash19, ..here., Twilighteer1211 ,TwilightGurl24 , Twilightobsessedmuch, twird96, twitween,

**The meadow**

over the past few weeks i have gotten a lot better and a lot closer to Jacob, Angela and Ben. Jacob was my best friend, my sun in the darkness that is my life. But he wanted more and i couldn't give him that. I knew his secret but he doesn't know mine and he probably never will. I had already set a date that i would leave this miserable town full with unpleasant memories of a better time. I was moving with my family, Angela and Ben. We had decided to become a coven because Angela needed help in controlling her powers and as they had to leave we decided we would leave together as a group. I have houses all over the would so we can go anywhere. Our main plan is to change me into a vampire and the only way to do this is to find Him. I was my now pretty convinced that he was indeed my mate but the leaving me had really confused me. Ben had never heard of somebody having one mate and then there mate having another, i had never heard of this either and i as much older than Ben.

Maybe its just me, maybe im unlovable a freak among freaks. I already knew this was true. Immortals were only supposed to have one power but me i have them all. I control everything and that is what made people scared.

Jacob had been ignoring my calls for the past week. I knew what was happening Burt i still felt hurt that he wouldn't tell me that he was a werewolf. His father had lied to me a lot over the course of the week telling me this son had 'mono', when in truth he was turning into a big furry beast. I had also found out that Jacob is the grandson of the alpha i meet years before.

Over the weeks i had spent with Jake some weird things had been happening. Whenever i seemed to get in danger, i would hear a voice. I would hear him. At first i thought i had lost my mind, then i thought it might be a new power or maybe a human disease but i have came back to me being completely crazy. i was also sure that Alice was seeing all of the reckless stuff i was doing but she never came to see if i was alright.

She truly didn't care.

I walked through the trees. Today i was finding the meadow. I just needed a familiar place that had good memories of him and was not doused in the bad. I walked through the scenery not actually looking at any of it. i was getting bored this was taking to long. I blocked my self from visions so Alice couldn't see me and ran. I ran at full speed then wind whipping my hair into my face. I loved running it made me fell free. I would of loved to run with edw-. NO. I have to stop. i was already going insane. I have to forget. I have to movie on.

Edwards velvet voice whispered in my ear. " Be Happy " I stopped running. Why cant he just shut up. I put my hands over my ears. I cant be happy without him. I just cant! I looked around and realised where i had stopped. Slap,bang in the middle of the meadow. It was as beautiful as i remembered it to be but it had lost its magic. It didn't hold anything anymore. Not without him. A sob escaped my lips as i sank to the ground. I have to be strong. I wiped away the tears.

" Why are you crying Isabella? " My head snapped up to the sound of the voice. I looked up into his dark red eyes. great he's hungry, just what i need.

" Lie to him " Edwards whispered. Just shut up.

" I don't see how that is any of you businesses Laurent " I said suprisingly calm. he took another step towards me and i stayed where i was. He cant kill me or hurt me anymore then i already am.

" I didn't expect to see you here " He said bemused.

" Isn't it there over way around? I do live here. Anyway i thought you went to Alaska to learn how to be a good vampire." I said sarcastically.

He took another step forwards. " Your right. I did go to Alaska. Still, when i found the cullens house empty i expected you went with them "

" Lie " The beautiful voice murmured. I can look after myself.

" No they left me in this dreary little town to die of old age " I laughed dryly. Laurent cocked his head to the side " How are things in Alaska with the other veggi coven? "

" I like it a lot and Irina..She great. " Oh so Laurent had found his mate. Then what the hell is he doing here?

" What the hell are you doing here, Laurent? "

" You see, i am here as a favour to Victoria. She's very put out with you and want you dead. She making me help her and then she will leave me alone so i can be happy. " I looked at Laurent and he actually looked scared....of Victoria.

" Laurent....go Home! Let that bitch come for me I'll but her in her place " I said darkly. Laurent laughed.

" You your just a human " Just a human. Just A Human. JUST A HUMAN ! My hair whipped around my face without the wing even touching it. I glared at Laurent. He fell to the ground writhing in pain. I stopped. I sighed.

" I am sorry. i lose my temper a lot. " I stood up.

" Wha-? How? You Just? " I removed my human scent and replaced it with my Immortal one. Laurent stiffened " Your Immortal !? How old are you? " I laughed at his horrified face.

" A lot older than you. I'm 573 " His eyes widened.

" Did the cullens know? " I shook my head. "What power do you have " I smiled.

" Close your eyes and think of your home in Alaska " He did as i told him. i strolled up to him and grabbed his shoulder and teleported to the place in his mind. I looked around the large room i was in. it was beautiful decorated in light colours and i couldn't shake the feeling that it was familiar. I heard a thump and looked to my side. Laurent had fallen to the ground. He looked very tiered.

" I'm sorry. I forgot that teleporting takes a lot out of ya the first time " I laughed at his wide eyes.

" T-t-t-teleported. We teleported? You can teleport? " Laurent started rambling. I smiled at him in amusement.

" Corabella Swanston !!!" A very angry voice shouted from behind me. I snapped my head around and stared at the strawberry blonde. She was utterly beautiful and angelic. Far prettier than Rosalie. she was also very angry and by the look on her face i should be afraid. She glared at me and lunged. Knocking me to the floor. She pulled me.......

Into a hug.

" I have missed you soooooo much! Where have you been? " She giggled all angriness forgotten. But that was like Tanya, she was always having mood swing. she got up and pulled me up with her. " Everybody get in here now ! " she shouted with excitement.

" Tanya do you always have to yell? " Kate said walking into the room with a male vampire i dint know. " B-Bella " I nodded and she lunged at me. Hugging me to death if it was possible.

" Why does everyone have to yell and shout all the time? We do have super hearing. But no everyone shouts " In walked irina, followed by two vampires. A male and female. Obviously mates. " Laurent what are you doing on the floor? " Irina asked confused until her eyes locked with mine. " Long time on see bella " She said calmly. I folded my arms.

" What? No hug? " i pouted and ran into her open waiting arms.

" What's going on? " Laurent and tree very confused vampires asked. Irina put a hand on my shoulder as Tanya and Kate stood next to us.

" This is Bella. Our little sister " Tanya smiled. " Who we haven't seen for three hundred years! What do you have to say for yourself young lady " She scolded.

" I've been busy. Immortal children, new born wars, new powers and finding a mate " i said quickly. The three vampires that i still didn't know the names of dropped there jaws. Laurent face showed awe and Kate, Irina and Tanya were jumping up and down, they were so happy. " So who is everyone? " Kate went and stood by the tall sandy haired male.

" This is my husband, Garrett " she said bouncing. I narrowed my eyes at him and he seemed to twitch under my intense gazed. I looked at his aura, it was a pretty dull white and his emotions showed love, wonder and fear. haha he was afraid of me.

" I approve " I smiled and Garrett relaxed. he smiled back.

" This is Carmen and Elezar, they act as our parents sometimes. Elezar used to be in the volturi and so did Carmen. " I smiled. i had heard of Elezar he was a well respected guard and left to find an alterative lifestyle and by the look of his and carmen's golden eyes they found them. Elezar's eyes furrowed and then he grinned.

" Your a shield. That's a very powerful power to have " I laughed along with the sisters.

" She's much more powerful then that " Kate laughed out.

" Do you want to see? I can show you." They nodded and i brought an image up in the middle of the room. It looked like a hologram or a TV program. I showed them everything that had happened since the moment i had left them. Problem with tiny tiny immortals, families that i had had, Felix. Which Elezar and Carmen gasped at. Newborns, Daughter of the night stuff and lastly the cullen and everything that had happened, from James to Edward leaving. By the time the images were passed i had tears rolling down my check as Tanya hugged me close. Kate and Irina were at the angriest i had ever seen them. Tanya was trying to calm to down, while muttering about killing someone.

" I'll Fucking rip him apart !" Tanya snarled.

" Who " I asked, calmer than before.

" Edward Cullen! I cant believe Carlisle let him do that ! To my little sister. To my bella....No. He is so dead. Pile of ashes " She kept on mumbling plans on how to end his life as i frowned. She cant kill Edward. as much as i hate what he did to me, i still love him.

" Tanya. Pl-please don't kill Edward. I still love him " She looked at me with angry black eyes as she continued to stare they turned gold. she sighed and ran a hand through her strawberry blonde locks.

" Fine i wont kill him. But i will hurt him.....badly " She smiled slyly. Carmen walked over to where i was sitting and pulled me into a motherly hug.

" Do you want to stay with us? " she smiled. I shook my head.

" I cant i have to look after Charlie, he's been so nice like a real father. Plus i have a crazy bitch to burn. But thankyou. " I did have to get rid of Victoria. she had made my hitlist.

" Cant you stay for a little while? " Irina said from Laurent lap.

" I promise to visit every month " My eyes lay on Laurent " Hurt her and you will find yourself watching as i burn eveypart of you slowly " I said darkly and to add effect i made my eyes go red. he gulped and nodded. " I have to go " I frowned as a tear got away from me. I was pulled into hugs by my sisters and my new family and then i teleported back to the meadow.

I looked around the peaceful settings one last time as i made my way back into the woods. As i walked i smelled a shapeshifter. The scent was hours old but still they were on cullen territory. I shook my head and carried on walking and then went into a fast sprint home. I made Charlie dinner and ran to my bedroom and relaxed back as i thought over what had happened today.

It had started with a walk and ended up with me seeing old friends and getting new family along with finding an enemy that needed to be exterminated before things get out of hand.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh MY WORD !!!!!**

**sooooooo i would like everyone to reveiw. they are like sweets you cant just have one !!!**

**tell me what you think**

**tell me a character that you would like to appear**

**or an idea for a flashback**

**i am open to surgestions xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i own nothin'**

**Forgiving nature**

Lat night i had a horrible dream...acctually it was the same dream i seem to have over and over again. I cant get away from it. Whenever i close my eyes im there. In the middle of nowhere, running. Running for absolutely nothing or something i will never find. Its so depressing.

At the minute i was sitting in my boring I.T lesson with . Boredom was an understatement. I started spinning on my chair. Round and round and round and-

" Bella ! " Ben's excited voice snapped me out of my spinning boredom. He ran over to me and threw a newspaper down on the desk and pointed to it. I picked it up and took a look.

CIVIL WAR EXHIBIT OPEN TODAY ONLY- Newyork times. A huge smile was plasted on Ben's face. " So i suppose you want to go to this " I waved a hand over the newspaper. He nodded. " Its in New York ! How are we supposed to get to new York in an hour? " I replied.

" You can teleport, right?" I nodded " You just answered your own question." he smiled.

I huffed " Fine. We can go " Ben pumped his fist in the air and the whole class stared at us. I rolled my eyes. " i will have to make us look a little older though so we don't get pulled over by the truancy police" I laughed. Police to make sure kids are in school, its sooo stupid and a waste of money.

" Well...if We have to be older at least make us look like vampires....both Of us " I groaned. " Please i really want to know what i would look like it i was 25 in vampire form "

" Fine. Do whatever i don't really care. Lets go. " I got up out of my oh so fun spinney chair and walked to the front of the classroom to the scowling Mrs... Jones. I Used my power of manipulation on the poor unsuspecting teacher and made her believe that we were doing independent study at home. Humans are so easy to manipulate these days. Its like they have no mind of there own. I blame television.

Me and Ben made our way across the states and landed in the suprisingly cold and wet new York. It was just like forks really. Cold and wet. The only thing that was different was that it was huge and crowded. Me and Ben looked like copies of ourselves just older and with pale skin and golden eyes. Ben looked to be the age of twenty-five whilst i looked twenty. We were posing as history students with a great knowledge of the civil war. But i probably did know more than any human did on the civil war, possible more than the common vampire as well.

We walked into a big building in the middle of another two building. Well you get the picture. We walked through many corridors until we were met with a door CIVIL WAR. We opened th door and took a seat at the front. Apparently there was going to be a talk. Lots of smelly sweaty humans walked in not long after us and took most of the surrounding seats. A fat balding man walked up to the stand at the front of the room and took his stand on a podium. He was wearing a horrible tweed suit and looked to be in his early fifties.

" Welcome to new York university " That why this place smelled so bad and why I've been felling weird. Its full of human hormones. " - The Union was full of honorable people that fought and died against the untrained and frankly stupid confederate army- " Anger was boiling up inside my veins. We had been sitting in this stupid room for an hour and this...this Man. had gotten several things wrong and he was forcing his crappy opinions on us. Moron. I had already stood up twice and corrected him and i was going to do it again if he kept doing this. "- Thank god the union won- " That did it.

I stood up and glared at the man. " Yes. Miss.... "

" Night. " I walked up to the front of the room and took a place at the front. i was going to show up this idiot. " I just wanted to put my point across because this seems to be a bias history lesson " i sneered " The confederate army had some of the Wolds most strategic genus'. The only reason they didn't win was because of the brute force the union had " I talked for another 10 minutes before security was called and i was escorted off the premises still crying ' down with the union' Okay so im a little opinionated. There were only two people in the whole room of human shouting my praise and one was Ben, The other was a man in the back but i didn't get a good look at his face. all i saw was blonde.

Me and Ben continued walking down the street " Miss Night ! " A mans smooth voice shouted from behind me. I turned and was very shocked at what i saw. Alice and Jasper. Pain ripped through my body. I could feel a new hole tearing in my chest as i stared on. Jasper clutched his chest were his heart would be and looked at me with pained ayes as Alice looked between me and jasper.

" Jazz, what's the matter " Alice asked frantically. I put up a mental and physical shield around both me and Ben and jasper straightened out.

" Her pain it was...unbearable " He whispered and took a step forward " Are you alright ? " He asked reaching for me. Ben steped in front of me.

" She's been having a hard time lately. her whole family left her alone in the woods " Ben answered for me and a pained look shot across alice's face. Why is she looking at me like that she didn't care. she left me. They all did. But it wasn't jaspers fault he never pretended to be something he wasn't.

" I went thought the change on my own as well " Alice whispered. I laughed dryly.

" I've been immortal for over five-hundred years, alone for the same time i found my family and made friend when i moved to a new town and i found a mate. But it was all just a sadistic game. They never loved me and left. I was a burden. " I said with acid in my voice.

Jasper took a step back and looked at the floor. " Im sorry. I know how you feel...literally. We had to leave a member of our family as well. I took a snap at her when she got a paper cut. She was Alice's best friend and my little sister but she was human. Our brother left her. I was so ashamed. Alice said that we should just change her. But my brother wouldn't have it " He said in a low voice. They didn't want to leave me. Alice wanted to change me. They still love me.

But he doesn't and they still left you alone. Without protection.

But i can still pretend if only for a while.

" Thank you. that helped a lot " I said genuinely " And im sorry for you loss " He nodded and Alice face went blank at the same time my eyes glazed over.

_A Ray of sunshine was going to hit Jasper and humans would see it_

_the volturi kill jasper_

_Alice kills herself_

I cant let that happen i came out of the vision a fraction of a second before Alice and i put a shield around Them both to stop the sun. Alice gasped as the sun shone and nothing happened. Jasper looked at his shining but not sparkling hand and marveled in the sunshine and i smiled proudly. " You did that " Jasper said. He could now feel my emotions being under the same influence i was.

" Yes I did, Its part of my power....anyway im Bell Night and this is Ben Grace " I stated. Introducing us.

" Im Jasper Whitlock and this is my wife Alice " I smile and Alice ran and jumped into my arms.

" Itsnicetometyouwewillbereallygoodfreindsuntillwehavetogohomeyayayaya" She said at super speed

" Its nice to met you again Alice and jasper " I said mysteriously. Alice backed away confused

" What do you mean again? "

" I met you when you were still human and you said about the same thing and then your stupid mother shipped you off to that awful asylum because of you visions "

" You knew me? " She smiled. I nodded

" Only for a short while and Jasper we haven't really been introduced properly but you know me and i know you. "

" She the Daughter of the night " Ben rushed out. I looked at him annoyed. I wanted to say that!

" Bennnnn you always spoil my fun " I moaned.

I looked over to jasper and his eyes were wide and his jaw was slackened. it looked a little funny like a human cartoon. I had to laugh a little. He came back to reality and started walking towards me and then he embraced me in the first hug i had ,had off him. I smiled and hugged him back.

" Thankyou. Thankyou so much. you saved me and my friends "

" Yeah Charlie and Pete come and visit me all the time " i said releasing him from his hug.

" Im sorry but i thought you were younger...about My age? " he asked.

" Oh yeah. At the moment i look like an older version of myself in vampire form. Im really sixteen " I laughed. he shook his head and smiled and muttered 'so young' under his breath.

" It was great meeting you. Maybe we could take your number down for shopping and i can come visit you and we can have sleepovers and play be- " Alice started but was cut off by her own sob. " You remind me so much of her...i Miss bella " she cried into jasper. I looked on heartbroken and helpless. They really did love me.

So why did they leave you all alone?

" We need to be going. My mate gets out of school in ten minutes and she'll be wondering where we are" Ben spoke up.

" Where are you heading? Maybe we could give you a lift " jasper said politely.

" We're heading to Washington but bell can teleport. Thanks anyway " Ben said as i smiled and gave Alice another hug and waved to jazz. I held been hand and before i left i shouted to jasper.

" She never blamed you " And then new York vanished along with jasper and Alice and we were back in forks.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay i want to know what your thinking but unfortuanally my friend the mind reader isnt hear so you'll just have to review xx**

**Im going to put a poll on my profile of where this story is going because at the minute it can go loads of diffrent ways.....so give me your vote please.**

**My other story is still going so please dont give up on it....i just dont know what to write for it at the moment...**

**REVIEW 3 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thankyou to all those lovely people that have reviewed. i currently have 45 Favs and i am soo happy about that so thankyou. And please all you watchers review because they are like gold to me..... **

_Me: i own twilight_

_Edward:errr....no you really dont_

_Me: Welll if i dont then who does pants_

_Edward: Stephenie Meyer does_

_Me: yeah right.....and your a vampire_

_Edward: Actually i am_

_Me: ohhhh darn i dont own nothing!!!_

**Peter Pan**

Sunday. The best day in the week. Charlie was out fishing and i had the time to do whatever i wanted to do. I was thinking about visiting Jacob and all his wefewolfness. he had been avoiding me for too long now and i was starting to get annoyed with him. _He was supposed to be my best friend!_

I got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. I stayed in there for an hour before the water started getting cold. I could of course make the water hot again by using one of my many powers but i was starting to get wrinkly. i got out and started to get ready in the most non-human way i know.....by Making my clothes materialise. That was one of the main reason why my wardrobe always had hardly anything in it. i didn't need material belongings. I made a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright green top appear accompanied by a pair of green converse. I grabbed a quick breakfast and started making my way down to la push.

I was driving in the rusted red box they call transport these days. I don't know why i didn't just run, its faster or maybe i should just get a new car....an audi i think or better yet i should just teleport everywhere. I looked out my front window and saw a figure walking along the roadside. They where obviously male and very tall. For a moment i thought i was Jacob - but he didn't smell like a werewolf...yet. As i got closer i recognised his scent as being quill jr. I stopped my truck at the side of quil.

Quil's expression was void of any emotion except for sadness. i looked like someone had just ran over his puppy.

" Oh, hey bella " He said dully.

" Hey, Quil....Are you okay?"

"Fine "

" can i give you a ride "

" Sure, I guess " he mumbled and made his way over to the passenger seat

" Where to? "

" My house is on the north side, back behind the store " he said glumly. What was wrong with this boy? Kids his age should be happy, he doesn't have anything to worry about he should be out enjoying his time with his friends.....and That's when it hit me. They were doing to Quil what they were doing to me....leaving Him out. _Children can be so ignorant to the things around them!_

" Have you seen Jacob today? " i asked hesitantly.

He looked thoughtful as he stared out the window. " From a distance...i was following him and embry and he just disappeared into the woods...ive Been stumbling around the woods for hours, i only just got out when you pulled up " he explained.

" So Sam got to him? " he nodded.

" Jacob didn't want to be part of this...cult.I Don't understand what could change him " he looked at me in fear. " i don't want to be next " I looked at him with sadness. he was going to be next. he was huge and vaguely smelled of wolf. It was only a matter of days before he would be dragged into the world of supernatural.

" Thanks for the lift " he said as he shuffled out the car and onto a path. His shoulders slumped and his head down. i truly fell sorry for him. I mage a U-turn and headed to Jacobs house. When i arrived i put my feet on the dashboard and settled for the wait. A movement behind the window showed a confused looking Billy. i waved with a smug smile on my face. I would wait all day and night if i had too. i don't need to sleep i just like to. I started doodling when there was a tap at the window. I looked over expecting to see Billy but was surprised to find it was Jacob. He looked different...older And butch. he had also cut his hair. It looked loads better.

" What are you doing here bella? " he growled. _Well that wasn't very polite._ I looked behind him to see three others. Embry, another boy and Sam.. i opened the door and got out of the rusty old truck.

" Well its nice to see you as well, Jacob " I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

" what do you want? " he demanded.

" Well i came to see my god damn best friend...do you know where he is? " i growled. Jacob looked taken aback. Possibly by the full on growl i just did.

" well here i am " he said angrily.i huffed and started circling him looking him up and down. Inspecting him. " what are you doing? " he growled.

" Looking for your tail " I laughed. All four boys froze.

" What? " Sam asked.

" you heard me. Of cause you did you have wolf hearing " i chuckled. " come on lets go inside. I wanna hear a scary story "

" Is she crazy " The boy i didn't know the name of asked.

" she's bella " Embry said back.

I walked straight into the house and sat opposite Billy." hey, Billy. I was wondering if you could tell me a legend about how your ancestors learnt how to fight vampires" Billy's mouth opened wide and he stared at me with shocked looked over to his son

" Did you tell her? " Jacob just shook his head and glared at me. i rolled my eyes.

" I already knew for like years now." i turned to Billy " tell me a story " i whined. Being sixteen forever had its drawbacks...i was still a little imitate.

" I don't see any harm " he sighed " Not long ago the goddess of the night came down from above to earth. she came in the form of a black swan and changed into a young woman when she found alpha. She taught them how to fight and protect themselves from the speed and strength of vampire as well as the powers that some possess. She lived on earth for a few years teaching them everything and telling them legend until she had to go back to the sky above." I looked at him smugly_. I was _. And damn did the Quileutes come up with god stories...because that wasn't how we all met.

" What did she look like? " i asked

" My father said she was beautiful and forever the age of sixteen on the verge of being an adult at the same time as a child. He said that she could change her appearance but in her true form she had cascading mahogany hair and deep brown eyes. " he smiled.

" Wow. she sounds like someone i know. " i said sarcastically. the five men looked at me confused. Werewolf's were so stupid. " Yea know, it didn't happen like that. They mistook me for a vampire...ahhh Fun times. And i am in no way a goddess... i can change into a swan if i wanted to...hmmmmm. i might try that one day " i looked at them and there now aware and shocked beyond belief faces.

" Your....no..you....nu-huh...what? " Embry said he was the first to react. I was getting bored they were taking to long.

" I am the goddess of the night. the black swan. Immortal. Sixteen forever...ringin Any bells " i said like i was talking to toddlers.

" Bella respect your elders " Sam scolded.

" Yeah respect your elders Sam and Billy. God kids now days! " i laughed as i mocked him.

" Bella stop being stupid you aren't this...this Goddess! " Jacob shouted. I could feel myself getting angrier. I could really use jasper right about now. I stared at him and he started lifting into the air.

" What about now Jake " I sneered as i started spinning him in the air. I put him back on his feet and teleported to the other side of the room " or now " i teleported back and put my had out in front of me as an apple came out of nowhere. " i am much more powerful than you can comprehend. I am not a child and will not be treated as one. " I said in a deadly cold voice.

" Your actually her. Oh my lord! Is Charlie even related to you...does he know? " I shook my head. Charlie didn't know a thing and wouldn't.

" Okay...so bella is this all powerful goddess ? How old are you? " Jacob asked. he had finally got his composure back.

" I am physically sixteen and about three months old but really i am five-hundred and seventy-three " I said as i rocked back and forth on my heels.

" Jesus Christ ! That's old " Embry shouted in awe.

" Did the cullens know? " Sam asked. Pain shot through me. They didn't know. They left me. Alone. Gone. Only human.

" No they didn't " I said in an emotionless voice.

The males in the room looked at each other in shock at the sudden change in my voice. They didn't say anything for which i was thankful. The room went into an awkward silence, nobody wanting to brake it. I looked around the room and realised i didn't know one of the boys. I looked at him.

" So. Who are you? " i asked tilting my head to the side. He looked around at first and then answers me.

" I'm Jared, nice to meet you" I nodded and said my name back and sat on the sofa next to a bored looking Embry.

" Can we go and kill that Red-head yet? " he whined and i stiffened. Red-head? A name came to mind straight away. Victoria. I shot up off the sofa.

" What's the matter, bella? " Jake asked.

" Victoria. Where is she? That bitch needs burning ! " i said sternly. The guys looked at me in shock, non of them had heard me sound so...deadly Before.

" Who's Victoria? " Sam asked

" The red-head " I answer

" You know it? " Jake growled. I looked ta him and glared. He was implying that we were friends.

" She wants to kill me. So im going to say yes " I gave out a dry laugh.

" Well bella, i think you should just leave it to us. Its pack businesses now " Jacob said and i laughed at him. He looked angry at me and started shaking but i sent him a wave of calm.

" You think you can kill her? She's at least 200 years old and skilled not to mention she has the power of evasion " I shook my head " You don't stand a chance "

" And you do? " he snorted.

" You have seen what i can do. I have survived hundreds of wars. Both vampire and human. I come in at a close second for killing vampires, only just behind the volturi. You wont be ever close to me in the amount of skill i have and my powers. You god sakes Jake! i taught all your pack to fight vampires and you say i don't stand a chance! I could kill her with a wave of my hand. I'm dangerous. More dangerous than a pack of young volatile werewolves " I said in an angry low voice, dripping with venom. Jake looked a little bit scared.

" I agree with bella " Billy suddenly said making all heads turn to him " She's obliviously more qualified for the job at hand " I smiled smugly.

" Fine. But we will still patrol " Sam said. I nodded. They can patrol all they like but in the end i will kill that bitch. After that lovely meeting i made my way home to cook for Charlie. Tomorrow i had school. i made my way to my room and settled on the bed for a good sleep.

I woke up bright and early at 6am. I got dressed slowly and by seven ik was ready to run out the door for another day at blissful school. Not. Today was the last day before spring break. I didn't know why we had to come in today. it was absolutely pointless. Humans are so day isn't going to make a difference. I parked in my normal space in between Ben's Ford and Mike's mummy van. I got out my beast of a truck and spotted a very nervous looking mike at the end of him car looking shifty.

He had a scared, worried and nervous look on his face. I didn't know why and i was almost certain if i asked him to wouldn't tell me. So i decided to have a sneaky look inside his head.

_Omg. They all know. There looking at me. They know. They know. God im such a freak. Everyones going to hate me.I shaved last week and no stubble...nothing. He touched his face. Its still smooth. And this morning. Oh god. Waking up next to my ceiling. I was six foot off the floor!_

An image went through my mind. It was a memory mike was having. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a wall. He opened his eyes and screamed making him fall to the floor. I got to admit that was hilarious. _But...can Mike fly? Oh my lord! He's immortal_.I sniffed into the air to confirm it. Holy shit. Mike Newton is immortal. I suppose i have a new member to add to my little coven. all of a sudden i was hit with a vision.

**All i could see was mikes face. He was standing infront of a blondish woman.**

**Mike got down on one knee. " Will you marry me "**

**" Yes " The girl screamed and jumped into mikes arms. The vision turned and i could see the girls face.**

**" I love you, Tanya"**

The vision blurred away. I looked at Mike my mouth hanging open. _He was going to marry my sister!!!_

" Bella, are you alright? " Angela's worried voice asked me. i rubbed my eyes.

" We have a new member " is all i said still staring at Mike.

" What do you mean? " Ben asked.

" I mean that Mike is immortal. He can fly! And i am totally getting _that _power. And he is going to marry my sister.!!" I said as i walked over to mike. His eyes widened in fright.

_Oh god. They know._ He thought.

" Hi mike its a lovely day, isn't it? " i asked and smiled. he looked up at the dull grey sky and back to me with a nervous smile on his face.

" Y-yeah-h i suppose "

" Me, Angela and Ben are ditching....and So are you " I said as i grabbed his arm and took off toward the wood.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay guys...untill nxt time. Take your time to eat a cookie and give somebody a hug...randomly and say its from me =D lol**

**and i was thinking.....i know....me thinking. Well anyway i was thinking about getting a beta but i dont know.....or asking random questions and to the people that get them right get a skeak peek at the next chapter...yes i might do that...........anyway enough of me rambling**

**Press thiss**

**button**

**right**

**here**

**..........**

**......**

**..**

**.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Me: I dont own twilight**_

_**Felisity: Thats right you dont**_

_**Me: hey ! what are you doing in this disclaimer? your not even a character in this story!!**_

_**Felisity: well ive got to have my say some how 'cause ive been hospitalised in the other one.**_

_**Me: *hit felisity other the head with saucepan* No characters were hurt in this diclaimer.**_

**Goodbye Mike**

I dragged Mikes scared ass into the forest surrounding forks high. This was one of those thing that i didn't enjoy doing. Teaching people what they have reason i hate it so much is because 1) Its boring and) I've done it too many times. Mike was quaking in his boots afraid that we were dragging his off to kill him. _Idiot Boy._ Normally i would say stupid human but Newton had taken that away from me. So you might of noticed im a little pissed...well Its really all Newton's fault. First he becomes immortal and now i have to put up with his vile thoughts for who knows how long and then he decides to claim my sister as his mate. Oooo i am so angry right now i could set everything in my way on fire..._and i could actually do that_. I looked up at Newton and from the look on his face he looked as if he would pee his pants.

" B-bella what-t-ts going on-n....are you gonaa *gulp* Kill me?" He stuttered and i laughed in his face. _I know im mean...maybe Old age was making me bitter._

" No mike. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to tell you some history, teach you how to control your power and relocate you to Alaska " I said in a simply bored tone that matched my face and then i stopped in the middle of a large clearing.

" What-t do you mean" He said still stuttering but not as much.

" I'm just going to give you the cliff notes version " he nodded " We " i pointed to me,Angela and him. "-Are immortals, we have powers and cant die. Ben is a vampire but currently he is not in his vampire form." I looked into mike baby face and he went a little pale.

" Vampires are real....immortals.....powers? bella are you on crack? " He asked. Ben and Angela laughed behind me.

I sighed and made my memories appear before me. These memories from the day i found out what i had become. I had always known i was special along with my siblings but this was the time i truly realised how dangerous i was. We watched as i woke up in a random street in Hudson, England and as i looked for my brother and sister and then when i came upon the pile of ashes that used to be two stakes for burning witches at. We watched as i became extremely angry and the floor started to shake, i rose from the ground and the floor started to crumple as you could hear the screams of the people around the small town. After the destruction was done we watched as memory me ran into the forest and meet another Immortal and then as she told me everything that had happed, what to watch out for and how to control my powers. An array of images ran past faster than the others. Me meeting vampires, me killing vampire, the civil war, immortal children, new born armies and finally settling on present day.

" Okay...any Questions? " I asked looking back to where Mikes stunned face was.

" Why did you kill all those people, bella? " Mike asked still looking at the spot where the images had dissolved. My hands balled into tight fists.

" The Ash at the start of the memories....they Used to be stakes. The kind of stakes you burn witches on. " I looked towards the floor." Those piles where my younger brother and sister " I said with hatred in my voice and tears in my eyes.

" I'm sorry..." He breathed. I put on my happy face. their dead..no Point in dwelling in the past.

" Yeah...well Anyways. I should get to teaching you how to use your power." I walked up to his and put my hand on his arm as i felt the familiar tingle of absorbing powers. Yes! I can fly. I felt myself rise from the floor. It didn't feel any different than levitating except from the fact i was already higher than a house. " Holy shit!" I looked down....big Mistake. I took a deep breath. I cant die so im fine.

" Ok Mike. I want you to rise into the air." I saw him close his eyes and slowly rise next to me. " Ok so just do what i do- "

" Actually bella...I kinda already know how to fly." I looked at him with a bored expression.

" Well you could of told me that before " I said as i lowered myself to the floor.....what Can i say. I_'m a natural._

" Soo...what Do we do now " Angela asked.

" We help Mike move to Alaska of course " I laughed.

" Why do i have to move to Alaska? " Mike asked confused.

" Well...you Will be moving in with my sisters. You cant stay with your family because we don't age. So i made arrangement for you to go there " I hadn't really made arrangements i just hope once i give my family 'the eye' they will take Newton off my hands.

" Why cant i just stay with you guys? " He asked i looked at Angela and Ben. No way was mike staying with us.

" Well soon Angela is gonna be a vampire. So she cant be around human and i like to be alone. " I looked at my watch and realised that school had already been over for two hours. Time fly when you slowing people you shitty memories. " Actually we better you you going, cause you cant stay here anymore.....dont Worry about your parent....they Think your dead....or They will do because your car is about to..3...2...1..." A large explosion was suddenly heard.

" blow up " I laughed. I had planted a mind bomb. Basically compressed fire under the engine and with my will it exploded_. I love having powers._

" what the hell bella!! " Mike shouted " Was that my car? " i nodded happily. " so what now my parents think im d-dead " he choked out.

" Yeah well you see its kinda necessary...ya Know with the not ageing and stuff and the sooner your out of forks the better. " i explained.

" why do i need to be out of forks so soon " he asked.

" Because Mike. Things are coming and you don't want to be here when they do " I was referring to Victoria. I had recently found out that she was fixing up her own personal army of newborn vampires just for me. Lucky huh. Mike looked at me with a scared expression. he knew the things i could do and what followed me in this back life.

" Fine I'll go " He said hesitantly. i grabbed onto his shoulder and teleported to my sisters house. I didn't barge into there house like i normally would instead i decided that i would teleport just outside the house. I knocked on the door loudly.

" For the last time Alice. Your not welcome here!!" I heard Kate shout as the door was ripped open. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. " Sorry we've just had a lot of...well you know" She sighed and let me in. I was still dragging mike in as he looked at Kate with wide eyes. Kate looked at Mike and then at me with a questioning look.

" mike here has just turned immortal " I said as i pushed him onto a chair.

" Dear god bella, manhandeling much? " she laughed.

" Where is everyone? " i asked as the pitter patter of very loud vampire feet was heard around the house. In the next second i was tackled to the floor by Tanya. I hugged her back as we laughed. We got up and tried to contain ourselves at we noticed the table we had broken.

" I missed you! you should visit more ! And then my week has been horrible with the Cullens and everything - " Tanya was suddenly cut off.

" The Cullens? " Mike asked confused.

" Everyone this is Mike " I said gesturing to him " I came to ask if he could stay with you " I said with a gleam in my eye.

" Hey i know that look " Irina randomly said " Its the same look Alice has when she's hiding something for us " she accused.

" I don't have any idea what you mean " I said innocently

" Yep she is definitely hiding something "

" Oh since i last saw you, i saw Alice and Jasper and i fogave them both...of Course they didn't know it was me " I said changing the subject.

" are you OK? What happened ? " Tanya asked.

" I'm fine. I was looking like a older version of myself ,and me and Ben went to this civil war thing and the fat guy at the front started dissin' the army and i was all 'im not taking that' anyway im getting off topic. Jasper was there with Alice and they explained that they had left a family member and we're really sad about it soo......i Forgave them " I said brightly.

" Teenage mood swings " Laurent said in a hushed tone.

" I don't have mood swings! " i shouted at him

" My point exactly " The rest of the family laughed.

" I'm older than all of you soo...so...shut Up " I said and folded my arms.

" That my be true but you will aways be the baby of the family. Sixteen forever " Kate cooed. I scowled.

" Wait. What is going on? Bella's 16? Why do you all have gold eyes? Why are his eyes red? What about the cullens? " Mike spluttered out.

" Yes im 16 big surprise huh. There vampires mike all of them. Gold eyes mean they drink from animals and red well...you Can guess what that is. And the cullens are kind of a extended family to my sisters. the cullen are vampires too. " I finished. Mikes mouth was open in shock.

" i think i need to sit down " He said.

" Mike...you Are sitting down " I laughed. i looked at my family and hugged them each one more time and said my goodbyes. I looked at Mike smiled and waved then teleported the hell away from him.

I had gotten rid of Newton. Dumped him on my poor sister. Well she is going to marry him she should get used to it.

I layed back on my bed and fell asleep to the dull sound of rain on my window.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**who thought i was going to make Newton a main character???**

**well there you have it another chapter tell me what you think............................and if you havent read my other story give it a try. I think its quite good...well i would i wrote it..!!**

**I have decided i want a beta....mainly because i really dont like spell checking and it bores me and i also i need someone to bounce ideas off.........so if you are interestend then PM me........remember if you do become a beta for me it means you get to see the chapter before everyone else......isnt that great!!!??**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank to everyone that reveiwed and a BIG special thanks to ****362TwilightGirl362**** who is now my beta for this story....wowzers!!!! She did allllll the spell checking!!!!!**

**If you have read my sory LOST IN A NOVEL well there is big new because............*drum roll* I have a SEQUAL up!!!!! so go check it out....**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Helloooooooo.......*knock, knock* Anybody in......**_

_**Jacob: what do you want??**_

_**Me: Twilight**_

_**Jacob: well you cant have it...'cause steph owns it....so there!!! *sticks tounge out***_

_**Me: Your sooooo childish!!!!....wait! diod you say i dont own twilight?**_

_**Cullens: YES!!!!!!!!**_

**Voices in the wind.**

I heard Charlie leave at five in the morning. Five! If i needed sleep i would be so angry right now. It's now about seven and all I've done all morning is lie in my bed. I couldn't really find the energy to get up. It's the holidays ishould have my rest and be just like any other teenager and do nothing all day. I yawned and opened my eyes to the sun shining through my window. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

Flash. It was a field. The field i played baseball with them in. Red hair  
suddenly came out of the tree, followed by a group of young vampires.

Newborns

A blond step out of the trees and went next to Victoria. He was clearly older  
than the others. He was holding a red shirt.

MY red shirt.

"Find her and kill her " Victoria sneered.

Vision ended.

That was going to happen later on today. so much for doing nothing all day. I need to stop them before they get too close the town. I only had one choice, to get to the baseball field and wait for them.I waved a hand over my body and my clothes materialised around me. Black jogging bottoms and a long sleeved black top. They were my fighting boots appeared on my feet and i grabbed a red leather jacket and rushed out the door. got into my truck and tried to start it. A rumbling came from the engine and it totally clonked out. I hit the steering wheel and growled. Stupid piece of crap. I don't have time for this. I teleported to the field and stood in the middle waiting for the mini war that was about to begin.

Moments later i heard footsteps, they were approaching fast. Victoria and her army. Adrenaline rushed through me but instead of finding myself scared i was excited. i hadn't had a good fight since the 50's. I waited with the smile on my face as the red headed female came into view. As she saw me a vicious smile spread across her face and she stalked towards me in a very feline manor. It was like a lion stalking her prey. But unknown to Victoria it was she that was the prey.

"Hello Victoria" I said calmly. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ah, Bella it's so nice to see you. Where's Edward? "I winced a little at his name and she seemed to notice as her smile got wider "In the middle of the forest all alone. Waiting for me were you" She said in her baby voice. I  
almost burst out laughing at her trying to be scary.

"Actually i was waiting for you." I answered simply. "I'm giving you a choice Victoria. Leave now and never come back and I'll forget this ever happened." I said in a deadly voice. She started laughing.

"And how are you going to make me leave? if you haven't noticed i have a whole army behind me and you all alone"

i looked over to her army of maybe twenty newborns and then i saw someone i recognize. She stared at me in the eyes and cocked her head to the side as if she was confused. Then she smiled and did a little wave. She was about the same age as me, my actual age that is. She had dark hair and was about my build as well. It was Bree. A fellow immortal or now vampire. I met her during the depression. We became friends quickly and posed as sisters for quite a few years until she went off to find her mate or a relative so she could become a vampire. And from the looks of it she found one of them.

"Only the weak need someone to fight their battles for them " I said now looking into Victoria's red eyes to watch them change to black with fury.

"Says the human" She sneered

" Tell me Victoria, How old are you? "She narrowed her eyes at me "Call it a last request if you want "

"I'm 206" I nodded. She was only a child compared to me. I was three times her age.

"So, you'll remember the new born wars of the south?" She nodded "Do you know of somebody called The Daughter of the night?" She started laughing.

"Have you precious Eddie been telling you bedtime stories? She doesn't exist and even if she did why would she save a perfetic human like you...if anything she would help me stop your petty existence." After Victoria's little speech i heard a silent giggle from in front of me. Bree was trying to stop her laughing but failing horribly.

"What?! " Victoria shouted at her which only made her laugh harder. I soon joined in with her, whilst the rest of the newborns were looking at us like we had gone made. Ok i have to stop i need to be serious. Because of my laughing i missed Victoria moved towards me until her hand was around my throat and she was lifting me from the ground. I grabbed hold of her arm and pried herfingers away from my neck as i stayed in the air using Mike's power.

"Vicky, Vicky, Vicky. Was James telling you bedtime stories when he told you i didn't exist?" I said as if i was talking to a child. I dropped her hand andthrough her back using telekinesis. She came into contact with a large tree  
and fell to the ground. I held her there with my powers.

"Hello Newborns, My name is Bella as i'm sure you know. And after my little fight with your leader i was wondering if you would like to piss off. I'm sparing your lives, go do something fun but i suggest you change your diet to animal blood or i will find you" I said with a smile. Bree walked over to me followed by the blond boy as the rest of the newborns ran off.

"Hey Bella, it's been so long " she said as she hugged me. I looked over to Victoria and saw her struggling against the confines of my power. "Are you going to kill her or just play with her?" Bree asked tapping her foot  
impatiently. I waved my hand and she set on fire.

"Say Hi to James for me, Vicky" I said as i watch her turn to ashes.

"This is Riley" She said pointing to the blonde boy that looked about eighteen. " He's the one that changed me...Bella can you switch off you scent please "She said in a strained voice. I quickly turned it off and smiled at  
Riley who was staring wide eyes at me.

"Nice to meet you Riley" I said as i held out my hand. He shook it and dropped it straight after. "So relative or mate?" I asked.

"He's my moms, brothers, sons, daughters, Kid" she explained

" So he's your second cousins, kid? "She thought for a moment and thennodded "So what are you going to do now?" she shrugged

" Travel the world a little...maybe join the Volturi, They would love our powers "She said happily. Bree can teleport, she the one i got it off. " Oh yeah, Riley can know when somebody's is telling the truth "I smiled at Riley  
and put a hand on his shoulder and felt the power transfer into me.

" What did she just do? "He asked Bree. He was a little scared.

"She copied your powers" She shrugged "Well, were off now Bells....I'll see you in a few decades" She smiled and hugged me, and then disappeared with Riley.

I was left standing in the clearing, in the middle of a forest with a pill of ashes that used to be my arch enemy.

What to do now?

I teleported straight to Jakes house. I had to tell him i had killed Victoria so he could lay off on all the patrolling he did and maybe to could get some sleep. I walked up to the door as a raindrop fell on me. I sighed a happy  
sigh. I loved the rain after a fight. It reenergises you. I knocked on the door and waiter for an answer.

"Come in, Bella" Billy said. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Jake sleeping?" I asked with a big smile.

He put his spoon down "They came across a trail earlier that was heading towards town on Cullen land" I smiled at him.

"Well you better tell them to come home, 'cause i already kicked some ass and killed the bitch "

"You-you did it? She's gone?" I nodded and held my hand up in a high five.

"Come on Billy! Don't leave me hanging it's what the kids do now days" I sighed and slapped my hand. "I'll be at the beach" I smiled.

I got down to the beach and i sat on one of the bleached logs and looked into the sea. It was a grey colour today, almost as grey as the sky above. There wasn't any bird or animal sounds in the background just the crashing of the waves as they hit the beach. I smiled at the calming sensation it gave me. I liked it in forks but it was time to move on there were too many happy memories of what can never be here. It's what needs to be done. I need to go, maybe travel for a bit longer. I would miss Charlie and everyone down in La push but i knew the moment i stepped into fork that i wasn't to get attached to anyone.

I looked around me. Might be the last time i come here. I noticed the cliff face and remembered Sam and everybody jumping off them. I'm bored.

And then it clicked. I might as well have a little fun whilst i'm here. I pushed off from the log and ran vampire speed to the top of the biggest cliff. I was already thoroughly soaked from the rain so a little water wouldn't do me any harm. I walked up to the edge and breathed in.

" Bella "I turned around full circle at the sound of his voice. I realised it was just in my head but why not enjoy it whilst it lasted.

**Yes?** I answered in my head. I was most probably going crazy right now.

"Don't do this" He pleaded.

**You wanted me to be human; well this is the sort of crazy things depressed humans do**. I reminded him **Watch me be human.** I made a discovery of my own on his rock. Edwa- His voice is only with me when i am doing stupid things, when i endanger my life.

"Please. For me"

**Why should i? I won't hear your voice if i don't**.

"Please " He whispered in such pain it almost made me stop. Almost.

I rolled up onto the balls of me feet.

"No, Bella! " He was angry now. So i just jumped. I stuck my arms out and flung myself off the cliff. i screamed as i dropped through the air. It was the kind of scream you have on a roller coaster, you're scared but you know you're completely safe.

I plunged into the freezing black water. Deeper and deeper i went. The current suddenly caught me and was pushing me deeper than i thought possible.

"Keep swimming!" Edward begged urgently. I laughed into the water and swallowed a load of the nasty tasting stuff.

**No!** I laughed. I didn't care anymore. Not like i can die anyway.

"Stop That!" He ordered "Don't you dare give up"

**I'm not giving up...I've already GAVE up!**

"Fight!" He yelled "Damn it, Bella, keep fighting "

**Why?** I didn't want to fight the waves. It was peaceful under here. I liked it. Maybe I'll stay under here for a few years. See if i can find any mermaids. I heard a plunging noise and looked up to see jakes body coming towards me. He looked at me in the eye and i smiled and waved. I opened a mind link.

**Hey Jake! What are you doing down here? I thought humans needed to breath**.you could hear the laughter in my voice.

_Bella get out of the water!_ He rolled his eyes under the waves and i shrugged. _Now_

**Fine** I started kicking towards him and i grabbed his arm and teleported us to the beach.

* * *

**Alice is in the next chapter!!!!!!! ome!!!!!!!**

**Now reveiw or else!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHH**


	10. Chapter 9

**Just like always i dont own anything...god i wish that would change!!!**

**_thank you to my lovely beta that did all my spell checking yet again...gosh i am lazy. so thanks again 362TwilightGirl362_**

**_Unexpected visitor and minor setbacks_**

I teleported us straight to the beach along with a lot of water that seemed to fall all around us. I was suddenly aware of how cold it was and realizedthat there was a big storm going on. It seriously looked like a hurricane wasstarting. Jacob dropped to the floor and looked like he was gasping for air,whilst looking around confused. I looked down at him and he tried to stand uponly to wobble and fall again.

"Yeah, teleportation does take a lot out of you the first time "I said and shrugged. He looked at me like i was crazy.

"I am never doing that again. That was the first and the last." He declared. "What were you doing anyway? Jumping off a cliff? Were you tryingto kill yourself!?" He shouted at me.

"Jacob, there are only two ways that an immortal can die. Everything else isjust a minor setback " I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"What the hell do you mean? "

" I can't die to put it simple. Immortals are very hard to kill. I onlyknow of two ways, the first is to be bitten by the wrong vampire and you letthe venom spread, the second is if an immortal wishes for death. Getting hitby a bus, shot, drowning. That is a minor setback, it doesn't kill. "Iexplained in a hollow voice. I had only wished for death once and that was atime when i was so upset that living was a thing i just couldn't bear. But ihad to go on, for them.

I looked into Jakes eyes as he took all this in and he looked surprised. "I guess that means you can stay with me forever "He joked but i could sense the seriousness behind it and i could feel the love vibrating off of him.

"Jake. I'm leaving soon. We could never be together it's not how itworks" I said looked hurt

"What so the bloodsuckers enough for you, but i'm not?" Hesaid in a deadly calm voice that was dripped with venom.

"Jacob, that's how it works. I'm a vampire just waiting to 's what immortals are, destined vampires. Only our mates and bloodrelatives can change us, we need to have a connection to the sire." He sighed and looked away from me. " You know we are not meant to be together Jacob, you have not imprinted...but you will...one day" I smiled.

"We better get you some dry clothes, no good standing in the rain like this"He said glumly but he knew i was right. I clicked my fingers and the rainstopped and then i waved a hand over my body and my clothes changed. Jacob looked up at the sky and raised an eyebrow at me.

" So...you killed the redhead"I nodded and laughed.

"With a wave of my hand" I said.

"The daughter of night strikes again! " He said in a dramatic voice.

"I do my best" I said with a bow. "Let's go, i'm hungry " Jake eyes lit up, i suppose he was hungry too.

He drove us back to my house and i was just about to get out of my truck whenJacob slammed the door shut."What? " i demanded.

He sniffed the air."There's a vampire. I need to get you out of here" He said looking liketo was deciding whether to fight or take flight. I stared at him and raised aneyebrow, I looked around. There was a black sleek Mercedes parked by my 's car. What's he doing here?

"It just Carlisle. And don't worry i can protect myself. Remember?" I said opening the door. I started walking up to the house only to be pulled back bymy wrist.

"It's a Cullen Bella. They'll only hurt you again." He said trying to pullme back. I forced his hand off of mine. "I can't protect you while a Cullenis here. I have to tell the pack "

" Go then. Like i said before, i can protect myself and i don't even needto its only Carlisle." I walked away from him and straight to the door openingit and walking through. I put my hand on the wall searching for a light switchin the pitch black dark. A light came on without me touching it and i jumped alittle at the little unexpected pixie in front of me.

"Alice!" I flung myself at her and hugged her. It felt good seeing her andher actually knowing who i was.

"Bella?" She said with the strangest mixture of relief and confusion. Icontinued to cling to her as if my immortal life depended on it. I wasgrinning like an idiot. I was so happy it was her. It was really hard to keepmy powers in check.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you are" She said in a strained voice. Ipulled back and looked into her black eyes. Oops.

" Sorry "

" It's my own fault, it's been too long since i last hunted. But i was ina hurry today" She then directed a glare at me "Speaking of which, would youlike to explain to me how you are still alive?" That brought me up shot. _Had i not used my shield when i jumped? Oh god did she see me fight Victoria. That would be hard to explain_.

"You saw me fall "

"No" she narrowed her eyes. "I saw you jump" I tried to think of anexplanation to as why i would jump off a cliff. A human just wouldn't do that and especially not in a storm."What were you thinking? I waited and waited for you to come back up but youjust didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have any ideawhat Edward...?" I cut her off as soon as i heard his name._ What did he care anyway? I m just a stupid little human girl._

_"_Alice, I wasn't committing suicide"

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

"Yeah i jumped...but i was for fun. You should try it sometime " I shrugged.

"Bella, you could have died" _No _i thought to myself,_ I couldn't have._

"But i didn't" I said simply and she leaned in and sniffed my shoulder.

"What is that god awful wet dog smell?" she said disgusted. I laughed alittle.

"That would be a shape-shifter...or ya know werewolf" I said shrugging itoff again.

"What are you doing hanging around with werewolf's? There dangerous, you completely lost you mind?" I thought about that question and thenthought to the meadow incident and the cliff voices.

" Probably "

" What happened, Bella? When we left? You're a mess. "

"I doing my best."

" what does that mean?" She asked sadly.

"It's hard at times. Mostly when i'm alone. Or i see people together andtheir happy. I will never have that again. Not without Edward." I said full ofemotion. It hurt to say his name and i felt like curling into a ball.

"Bella, you human..." i cut her off in anger

"Just human! JUST HUMAN!! Story of my life. Human!" I sneered.

"Bella calm down, That's not what i meant" I looked at Alice's face andsaid the sadness that my outrage had brought. I sighed and apologised.

"Bella what did he say to you when we left?" I took a big breath of unneeded air andtold her everything. That's when Alice blew her top.

"HE SAID WHAT!!?? How could he? How dare he! Jasper has been out of his mind for months, The whole family has and he said that to you! Here we are giving him sympathy. The lying little..." I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Where are the others?" "There in Denali still. Visiting Tanya's family...and you'll never guess whose a vampire now" I waited for it "Mike Newton" My mouth fell open. _God Tanya works quickly._

"He's Tanya's mate. And when we first went over to the Denali's and he was just a week old he glared at us....for ages. So did thewhole family. I don't know what we did wrong. And every time we mention Ed-His name they all erupt into growling." I envisioned it. The Cullen's didn't know what had hit them...that's my Tanya.

"Oh, well. That's surprising" I said.

" I don't know how they could hate us so much "

" It's beyond me" A gruff voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Jacob. " I couldn't let them just kill you know could i?"

"It's just Alice" I sighed

"i would never have hurt her"

"Sure you wouldn't you filthy bloodsucker" I tried not to let a little growl out; we had just had this conversation.

"JACOB! What did i just tell you? No wait don't answer that. I just hopethat you're ashamed of yourself. Now, apologize to Alice." He looked down atthe floor and muttered a sorry.

"I didn't quite hear you"

" Sorry Alice "He grumbled. Alice had a look of complete shock on her opened her mouth once, twice and still nothing came out. Alice Cullen wasspeechless.

"Wow, Bella. You have these dogs wrapped around your little finger." I smiled"I really need to hunt and you smell really good so i'm going to go" Alice said in a strained voice. And i panicked. _Go, she can't leave me she justgot here. My sister can't leave me again. She wouldn't. She couldn' this time i will go where ever she does. I'll wipe everyone'smemories and just leave_. The moment that thought left me i felt horrible. It was exactly what he had done to me. Willing me to forget. But i was worse icould actually make them forget.

"I'm coming back, Bella" She said andhugged me. It was then that i noticed the wet tears falling from my eyes. Inodded not trusting my voice and let her go. I picked myself off of the sofa and walked into the kitchen. It had been along day. Killing Victoria, Jumping off a cliff and coming home to a very surprised Alice. I needed some hot coco. I reached into the cupboard andgrabbed a mug. I turned around and almost jumped out of my skin. Jacob wasstanding right behind me. I swatted his arm.

"Are you trying to give to a heart attack?" I scolded. I needed somethingstronger than coco now. I really want some whiskey but I don't think Charliehas any so i went the next step down. Coffee. I love coffee soooo much. I haveno idea what i did back when i was human without coffee.

"How come you didn't tell the blo-pixie that you're this all powerfulthingy?" Jacob asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. Apparently i'm a'thingy'.

"I don't know if i can trust her yet. She could just leave again." I sighedand Jacob pulled me into a hug. "I don't know what to do "

" You'll figure it out...Harry Clearwater had a heart attack earlier." Ipulled away from Jacob and looked at him in shock. He had a tear in his eye.

"Oh my, is he alright" I asked but i already knew the answer. He shook hishead and confirmed my suspicions. Harry was dead. This was the reason ididn't get attached to humans. In the end they always leave me. They alwaysdie and go to a place that i will never. I hugged Jacob and whispered a sorry.I pulled away and poured my coffee when the phone rang. Jacob was nearest sohe picked it up and i went on tidying up.

"Swan residence" He said. He waited for the reply and i'm taking hedidn't like it as he started shaking. I put my hand out for the phone. "He'sarranging a funeral." Then Jacob hung up the phone. " filthy bloodsucker " he muttered under his breath.

"Who did you just hang up on? In my house and on my phone?" I said outraged.

" He hung up on me!"

"He? Who was it?!" What if he hung up on someone that needed my help orpeter, charlotte would be heartbroken.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" He sneered the title.

" Why the hell didn't you let me talk to him? "

" He didn't ask for you, he asked for Charlie and i told him where he was."

" You listen to me. This is my house and my rules. When a vampire rings me itis normally something important."

" He didn't need you Bella!" he shouted at me. I was stunned and then the words hit me. Of course he didn't need me. After all i'm just a human to him. To Alice, even Jacob would rather see me as the little human that can'tprotect herself. A single tear rolled down my check and i wiped it awayangrily.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House" i said in a scarily calm voice that i only used forenemies. Is that what he was now? Was it me against the world? It always hadbeen, why change now.

"Bella, i didn't mean..."

"Bella" Alice's little voice chocked out. I rushed to her side and held herin my arms.

"What wrong Alice" I put my hands on her face, trying to calm her. I brushedher hair out of her face and saw the vacant look on her face that only comeswith a vision. "Edward" With that one word my world came tumbling down and iwas hit with a vision.

_Red. Red flags. A castle. Italy. Volterra. The Volturi. _

_"I wish to die" said the one voice i thought i would never hear again_.

I collapsed onto the ground. Silent sobs shook my body. He wanted to die. _But why? Why would he do that?_

"Bella, Bella you have to snap out of it we need to hurry" I got up off thefloor and wiped my face with my sleeve. Alice pulled out a little silver phoneand dialled a number. Once, twice and again with no reply. She huffed in angerand called a different number.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle now." I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I stuffed cloths into a bag andsearched for my passport. I tipped a draw upside down and looked through the hell is that thing? I clapped my hands in front of me and watched asa little red book flew out of my bedside draw and into my hand. I lookedaround my room, seeing if i forgot anything and then rushed down the stairs.

Alice was walking out the door and she grabbed my bag and ran to the car.

"Where are you going Bella?" Jacob asked grabbing my wrist.

"I have to save him from himself" he looked angry at this.

"He left you Bella, he didn't want you" He sneered. I put a fire through my veins and Jacob let go of me in shook.

"It doesn't matter, i will not let him have the easy way out" I said as istormed past him and into the car.

"Bella, don't do this " Jacob said looking heartbroken.

"It's already done. Look after Charlie." I looked at Alice "Drive" I commanded.

* * *

**Bella is on her way to sunny ol' volterra with miss pixie...can you wait for the next chapter cause i cant!!!**

**Ill get it up as soon as i can, but that might be a while i have had loads of coursework...damn teachers!!**

**i got a reveiw i dont remember which story it was on but they said they hated me....i was shocked and felt like crying...NOT. lol things like that just make me lmao litterally. I rteally dont mind** **hjate mail so go ahead and diss me cause i find it rather funny.**

**I amn reading the MAXIMUM RIDE series as the miniute and it is brill. i highly reconend it to all you bored people out there.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey all!!! I hope you had a really nice christmas and got everything that you wanted!!.....Im sorry i havent updated in a now i have so here it is!!!!! Thankyou 362TwilightGirl362 for being a brilliant beta**

**Traveling Human**

The whole plane ride to Italy I was anxious. It had something to do with my stupid ex-boyfriend, who just so happened to be a vampire, deciding that he wanted to commit vampire suicide. I know he is completely stupid right? I was currently in a yellow porce dodging cars at high speeds. If I was human I would of probably peed my pants. but im not, so I haven't. Every so often I would go in and out of a vision along with Alice. Surely it wasn't safe to be seeing pictures in your head whilst driving.

I started resisting the vision as it clouded my vision again.

large walls. tall elegant ceiling. The volturi. Him. Aro.

" You've made you decision " Edward said in a bored tone.

" Yes. we believe your gifts are far to valuable to waste. we decide, no. "

My eyesight started coming back to me and I was pulled out of the vision just in time to hear Alice say

" They said no " In a happy and relived voice. I gave out a relived sigh to as a vibration hit the side of my led. Vibration? Oh cell! technology has progressed so much in the past century I seem to forget at times. I pulled my phone out my jeans pocket. It was probably my clueless human 'father' wondering where I was. I flipped the screen up and saw it was a text from ben.

_Bells. where are you?_

**Ben. Edward decided he wanted to be dead so im on my way to save his sorry ass. Im in Italy with Alice. I'll call if I don't die. x**

_your going to the volturi! Has al those knocks to the head finally caught up to you_

**who knows. but I am perfectly capable of saving one idiot from an entire army. or are you forgetting how we met?**

_Fine. I know you can handle yourself in a fight. Just be careful. Angela says, hit Edward for her and say hi to Alice. See you soon...hopefully._

**will do.**

Alice was staring at me instead of the road when I turned back up from my phone.

" Who were you talking to? " she asked.

" Ben " I replied simply.

" Oh " She said sadly " Are you going out with him now? " She asked. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

" No, he's going out with Angela. And even if he wasn't he's like a big brother " I smiled and Alice looked oddly relived. why would she care?

" aren't you older than him. not to mention taller? " I was taller than him whilst he pretended to be human. and in human years I was only 16 and he was 20 so he was older than me. But as an immortal I was almost 3x older than him.

" Its not age that matters, its the personality and qualities one has " I said. looking out at the beautiful Florence scenery. Hills, hills, grass and vineyards.

" You've changed your tune, before we...went away you couldn't wait to stop ageing " Alice still didn't know that I was already stopped ageing before Carlisle was even born. Almost 600 years ago. I would probably do anything to age a little to be normal. whatever that means.

" People change " I muttered bitterly. just like people can randomly fall out of love. I stifled a sob. why didn't he want me? sure I dint have the vampire good looks or grace. Was he really that shallow? I hate that

I love him. I wish I had it as easy as him. To just forget I had ever loved him. But mine is a forever love not a one off. Why couldn't he love me forever too?

" I promise you Bella, will get you out of volturi and back to Charlie " I looked at Alice confused. she must have mistook my silence for fright. Yeah right.

" We'll get out Alice, all of us. "

" the volturi are different from us Bella, they could kill us all " They could try " your a human " here we go again. I rolled my eyes. " That knows entirely to much about us, its again the law, Bella. But I will do whatever it takes to get you home "

I nodded my head, I didn't really want to get into it. we would get out no problem. I was too powerful to just die on a rescue mission. Im the daughter of the night and Alice still doesn't know.

The question was set in my mind. Should I tell her? Can I trust her? she would probably freak out and crash the car.

" Alice- " She cut me off. god dammit !

" Volterra " she breathed. I looked out the window and sure enough we were headed towards the big castle walls that are Volterra, vampire central. " When you get there you have to run straight to the clock tower. Don't get lost just keep asking for the palazzo die priori. repeat it back to me " she ordered.

" Palazzo dei priori " I said in an Italian accent. you couldn't even tell I was English...I mean American.

" Very good " She said in awe. " You have to get there by noon. " I looked at the little clock on the dashboards 11:50am. shit! we have ten minutes.

" Alice the time "

" I know " will we make it there I time. I felt another vision coming but i blocked it out. I would leave all that future crap to Alice. I was through. I was tired of what was to come. I should have been dead long ago and with a future without Edward i may as well have died all those years ago with my siblings. At least then i would be with them and not have to go through any of this heartbreak. I was brought out of my depressing thought by Alice.

" He's decided to walk into the sun, show everyone what he is so the volturi don't have any other choice other than to end his life " She said in a sad voice. It hurt me to see her hurting and it was all His fault.

This was taking to long. I now hated driving and any other human transportation it was so much easier to teleport. I should have teleported. Saved Edward. Kicked volturi butt. Got home. Leave. Visit some distant friends. But no instead i had to travel human. And i was all because i couldn't tell Alice who i really was.

Why didn't i just tell her? Did i not trust her? No. It was because i was saving myself from heartbreak. she would have to leave me again even if she didn't want to. Edward was a part of her family and he didn't want me. I wasn't one of them and never will be. That goes for the vampire thing as well. I was to be forever immortal. Maybe after this i would just give up my life.

The car came to a sudden stop. I l,looked outside the window and saw everyone in red. a festival? It hit me like a ball in the face. st Marcus day. Just brilliant.

" bella go " Alice shouted and i jumper from my seat and out the car at an alarming speed for a human.

I ran as fast as humanly possible, pushing people out of my way as i went. I heard people shouting at me but i couldn't seem to care. i had my mission.

I seemed to be doing a lot of running lately, and lots of fighting to. I can honestly not remember the last time i actually just sat back and relaxed. i was always fighting always killing.

I heard a clock strike in the distance as i approached the clock tower. A figure steped out of the shadows in jeans no top. There was a white piece of fabric in his hand. he dropped it ands stepped closer to the sunlight. NO!! I pushed myself just that little bit extra and ran into a vampire equivalent speed.

I was now charging towards him. My heart hurt just looking at his beautiful face and knowing that i could look but not touch. I slammed into Edward making him stumble back.

He righted him self before he went over and his hand wove themselves around my waist. It felt like the world had came to a standstill as he hugged himself to me. A small part of me was telling me to hit him. But the more dominant side, the little lost girl was telling me to pretend just for a while longer. i guess you know who i listened to.

I pushed Edward off of me and punch him straight in his perfect jaw. he stumbled back into the shadows and I followed.

* * *

_**Ill get the next chapter up as soon as posible....its snowing in derby so ive been sent home from college, so i'll write another chapter and upload it by next week!!!!!!**_

_**We're in Volterra!!!! Is anyone else as excited as i am???**_

_**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ill set jasper on you!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own my ipod. my collection of vampire books and .....not twilight.

Thats right people its the next chapter and i know you have been waiting ages for it and im sorry for that so without further ado!!!!! go on and read it!!!!

Meeting the volturi

I looked into the darkness of the alley and watched Edward rubbing his jaw. I was fuming with rage. I took in a deep breath to try to calm myself. but it didn't seem to do much. Having Jaspers power I could have calmed down a room of angry people. But when I wanted to use it on myself it just wasn't possible!

" Edward you bloody idiot ! " I shouted at him, letting all my anger out and slipping slightly into an English accent. " Why the hell would you do this? Did you not think about what this would to esme or Alice for that matter. She has risked her life coming to save you. She could have died. " I continued penting my anger at him. In a flash of white and bronze I found myself in strong cold arms.

" Heaven " he said with a smile in his voice. he said it so quietly I almost didn't catch it. " They're awfully good. I didn't feel a thing " he mummer into my hair. what the hell was to talking about. " You still smell the same. " he gave a short laugh " maybe I'm in hell. I don't care, ill take whatever I can " Does to think he's dead?

" Edward we're not dead. But if you don't get off me right now and come back to America, we will be " I said in a urgent voice.

" What was that? " he asked politely

" We are not dead, not yet. But we have to get out of her before the volturi- " comprehension dawned on his face. before I could finish whatever I was going to say Edward yanked me behind him. totally shielding me from the footsteps that I could hear coming. I was pressed to the wall and blocked by Edward. I rolled my eyes and frowned. I didn't need his protection but his arms were in the way of me just stepping out.

I peeked from under his arms to see to cloaked figures coming towards us. they had hoods up and I couldn't see there faces. One of them was huge, bigger than Emmett maybe. the other was about Edward height.

" Greetings, gentlemen " Edwards voice was calm and friendly. he was sucking up big time " I don't think I will be needing your services today. I would appreciate it very much if you sent your thanks to your master "

" shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue " said a smooth voice menacingly. the voice was so familiar but a strangers at the same time.

" I don't believe that will be necessary " Edward said in a hard voice. he was going to get himself killed. " I know your instructions Felix- " I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. It couldn't be. he was dead or extremely old and dying. he was supposed to have kids and grandchildren like he always wanted.

" Bella why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the rest of the festival " Edwards voice was urging me. I looked up into his eyes to see him pleading. I looked away and towards Felix. I still couldn't see his face but I knew he was the big one. Before anyone could say anything I surprised them all.

" No. I'm in volterra I might as well get a guided tour whilst I'm here " I said in a really calm voice. Felix was now staring openly at me as was the other one as I came from behind Edward.

" Bella " Edward said in a stern voice. he was going to continue but Alice walked in next to me.

"Come on Alice we going to see the volturi " I said and smiled.

" Bell are you crazy ! " she whisper yelled at me.

" There not going to just let us go. so we might as well just see what the hell they want " I said calmly. Alice looked scared. But eventually just nodded. Edward growled next to me.

" No! " he shouted.

" Bella's right. I've seen it. They wont let us go unless we see Are first. " she said to Edward.

" Then its agreed " I said. I looked over to Felix " Lead the way " I said in my still calm voice. The other guy walked off and I followed. Alice and Edward were behind me as well as Felix, who had gone behind us in case we decide to run off I suppose. I followed quickly and gracefully. much to the surprise of Edward. Alice had kind of gotten used to it, having been with me all day.

The one in front...I was tired of calling him the other one. and huffed in annoyance. What was his name? had he said it?

" Hey, guy in front! " he turned around with an amused expression " What's your name? " I asked. He looked at me in surprise. I guess it was because I wasn't scared in the least.

" Demetri Volturi " He said with a flirty smile. I heard Edward growl behind me. I rolled my eyes and carried on following Demetri until he appeared to have vanished. It was then that I noticed a hole in the floor. An underground lair. great dirty tunnels ahead. I looked down into the hole and with my enhanced eyesight I saw Demetri at the bottom chuckling at me.

" I'll go first and then catch you " Alice said from behind me making me jump and almost fall down the damn hole. I nodded at her and she sprung into the darkness. I sat on the edge and lowered myself and then dropped into strong little arms. I was going to have bruised arms now. Edward jumped in after me. and we continued walking.

After five minutes of walking in damp darkness I was starting to get irritated. couldn't we go any faster? I decided to voice my complaints.

" Can we go any faster. Its cold, wet and imp bored " I moaned into the darkness. I heard Felix's familiar laugh. I wanted to go and hug him. But I think jumping him in the dark would cause some problems.

" we could run at vampire speed. But I doubt you could keep up " Demetri said as he laughed. I looked at him with a bored expression.

" Or.. Alice could carry me at vampire speed " I suggested. I looked back at Alice and she nodded at me. I smiled and walked over to her. I saw a glimpse of Edwards face. He was looking at alice with...jealousy? No that cant be right. He was the one that left me. Alice lifted me into her arms and we started running down the dark tunnels. at the end of the tunnel we came to a grate with bars as think as my arms. A small door made out of thinner bars was open. We stepped through into a brighter stone room that had a door on the other side. With a clang the grille shut and then I heard a lock being put on it. No escape now. I walked towards the large wooden doors...well alice did as I was still in her arms.

we stepped into a nice hallway area. It was strange after the dark ,dank tunnels. It had off-white walls and grey carpets. Alice put me down firmly on the ground and we walked to the elevated doors at the other end of the unremarkable hall. The elevator doors opened and we stepped in. It wasn't crowded but I tend to get jumpy when I'm in an enclosed space with four vampires surrounding me....call me crazy. It was a short ride in the elevator I was sandwiched between Edward and Alice, with Demetri and Felix behind me. I decided to take a peek in the minds around me.

'Where the hell do I know her from...'

'i'm bored. I'm hungry...hurry the hell...'

'I know a song that will get on your nerves get on your nerves....' That was Alice's mental voice. singing that horrible song. she must have seen something and was trying to keep it out of Edwards mind.

' She jumped off a cliff. For fun! I should have never ' I never meant to go in Edwards mind but as soon as I heard his voice it was like a knife to the heart. I had to get out as quick as I could. I also stopped listening to the voices around me as the doors dinged open.

We walked in to a posh reception area. with wooden panel walls and think green carpet. There were pale leather couches arranged in comfy groupings with a table in the middle with an array of flower arrangements in pretty bright colours on it. There wasn't any windows anywhere, instead in there places were pictures of Tuscan countryside. In the middle of the room was a high polished mahogany table and seated at it was a beautiful looking human. But compared to the vampires she looked plane. Dark skin and green eyes. she was tall and obliviously Italian

" Hello. Aro is expecting you " she said in a heavy accent.

She walked out of her desk and in front of us. she was wearing a dark purple suit with a matching skirt. Designer. She swung open a large door at the side of the room. And we all entered. I saw Felix wink at her and she giggled. I tried not to roll my eyes as I walked into the cold stone room and then into another room. It looked like the inside of a castle turret. marble floors and the room was in a circle. Three thrones sat at the back of the room with three ' kings ' sitting on them. The one in the middle stood up with a smile on his face. It was kind but cruel at the same time with an air of power to accompany it. This must be Aro. He was wearing a long black cloak that floated to the ground.

I still looked around the room. I hadn't been to the volturi before ,though I had thought about joining. there were fancy paintings on the walls. But one stood out amongst all others. I stared in shock. It was of a girl standing in the middle of a burning field. she was wearing a dark blue cloak that had the symbol of a moon on it. She had an angelic look on her face. Brown eyes full of mischief and sorrow. an unlikely mix. She had long dark brown hair. she looked nothing like me. But I knew for certain that indeed she was me. The cloak gave it away instantly.

" Ah. and this must be Isabella. This is a happy surprise! " Aro enthused. " I see you found our most prized possession " He said and looked at the painting. I looked at him with a confused expression. " that is the only picture of the daughter of the night. " It wasn't a very good likeness.

" She's very angelic looking " I said in a smug voice.

" Indeed she is Isabella. One day I wish to meet her. I have something of hers, you see " he said matter of fatly. But what he said intrigued me.

" I what would that be? " I asked.

" During the civil war we found a child with a dark blue cloak on. She was such a pretty girl. Long blond hair ,pale skin and blazing blue eyes. We asked the child wear she got such a cloak and she said that a beautiful lady had given it to her because she was cold. " I remembered that day. The little girl looked so much like my sister I could bare her being cold and alone. so I gave her my cloak and escorted her off of vampire territory and to the safety of town. " we were going to kill the girl. But instead I gave her £500 for the cluck and we left her alone " I breathed in a sigh of relief " I intend to give the cloak back to its rightful owner " He smiled still looking at the painting of me.

" That's very kind of you " I said. Edward snorted behind me. Aro looked at him and then to me.

" You have broken the rules Edward. By telling a human. you know the rules, she either dies or she is changed. " Aro said calmly. He smiled at me holding out a hand. " May I ? " he asked me.

I smiled slyly I gave him my hand. He looked shock and confused and then downright delirious with joy.

" How extraordinary " he breathed not letting go.

" What is it, Aro? " The blond at the back said with a sneer. cauis.

" I cannot read her " Aro said. " I wonder- "

" No " Edward growled next to me.

" Jane " Aro said in a calm voice " I wonder if she is immune to your power as well " He said and looked to the back of the room. A girl walked out of the shadows. She was small. wearing an almost black cloak. She had the hood up. But when she took it down I thought the whole world had stopped. I knew that girl with the delicate features and beautiful blond hair. Jane Volturi is what she went by now but what I knew her as was Jane swanly. My sister. I wanted to run to her and crush her into my arms. But the look on her angelic face stopped me. she looked determined and a little...scary. She smiled at me and I knew she was using her power. her smile faltered and then she glared at me. By this time Edward had already threw himself forward. Jane's gazed transferred onto Edward and he was suddenly on the floor. writhing in pain and screaming bloody murder.

" Stop! " I shouted.

" Jane " She looked at Aro and nodded. She stepped back to another cloaked figure with there hood up. They joined hands. But I wasn't like a mate bound. I couldn't identify it. " it seems you are immune to her too. This is fantastic " He smiled. " Edward would you like to reconsider my offer? " Aro asked looking down at Edward, who was slowly getting off the floor with a little help form Alice.

" My answer is the same " Edward said in a low voice. Aro frowned.

" What about you Alice? " He asked.

" No thank you " She said in a polite voice with a small smile.

" Bella. Would you like to join the guard? " he asked with a smile. I heard Edward growl.

" I do not wish to join the guard " I said in a calm voice. I didn't want to join the guard. Not with my powers. I deserved to be a ruler.

" Very well. Felix " He said in a subdued voice like to didn't want to kill us. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of me either.

" Its not smart to laugh in the face of death, girl " Cauis said in a sneer. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face. It was cruel unlike Marcus' smile. His smile was one of anticipation. But not of bloodshed. It was like to knew what was going to happen. What was his power again? He see bonds.

" I am not laughing in the face of death because I will not die today. Felix wouldn't kill me " I smiled at Felix " Will you? " I said raising a brow.

" Of course I wouldn't Bells " He smiled at me. I looked back to Marcus and he winked at me. I smiled back.

" I don't understand, Bella. How do you know him? " Edward said utterly confused. " You never said that you knew vampires before us " I smiled at Edward. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and then started singing Barbie girl. A few vampires in the room laughed. I pulled out my phone. I already knew who it was my the ring tone. I looked at the caller ID. Tanya.

" IM GETTING MARRIED " She screeched down the phone in an excited voice. I had to hold it away from by ears. Aro winced as the shrill sound.

" Oh my gawd " I shouted. All the vampires looked amused. Alice and Edward looked at me with confusion etched on their face. They obviously recognized the voice. " When did he ask you? How? Details " I said in a speedy voice.

" Well we were walking through town when he walked into the jewellers. He told me to wait outside and when he came back out we walked to the park. It was all covered in snow...well its Alaska you know. There was a table in the middle of the park with two chairs and a single red rose in a vase. he pulled out my chair and poured me a glass of wine. Which by the way I know you gave him. " She said randomly and I laughed. I had given him the wine...well I made it. It wasn't really wine. But grapes that I had turned into humans and then drained them. so it was blood but tasted like grapes. " It was great thanks. Its made my eyes turn back blue. He then got down on one knee and asked me. Of course I said yes. " I could hear the smile in her voice.

" When is the wedding " I gushed.

" Next month. I have so much to do. Will you be my flower girl " She asked in a voice that I just knew that she was pouting on the other side. I rolled my eyes.

" sure " I smiled.

" Of course your my bridesmaid as well " She still chatted. Aro coughed to get my attention. " Who's that? " Tanya asked.

" Its just Aro. He getting a little impatient. " I laughed.

" Omega! Your at the Volturi...crap! well ill talk to you later. Tell Aro the invitation is in the post " she said.

" Bye Tanya. love you ! " I smiled.

" Bye belly. I miss you. love ya " She put the phone down.

" Where were we? " I asked Aro.

" Who was that? " Alice asked with narrowed eyes.

" Tanya Denali. Soon to be Tanya Newton " I laughed as her eyes widened.

" How do you know Tanya? " I ignored her question and asked another.

" Why do you think they all growl at Edwards name? " I smiled. I looked back at Aro and then it came to be.

" Oh yeah. " I turned to Edward " I didn't know him as a vampire. He was my very human very big older brother " I smiled at the confused look on Edwards face. " even though technically we're not related "

" he's been a vampire longer than I have! " All the other vampires in the room were silent looking from me to Edward to Felix.

" I know " I smiled.

" Bella, What are you saying? Your only 18, you cant- "

" 16 " I cut him off. Edwards eyes widened.

What? " he asked blinking.

" Imp 16 " I said simply.

" You lied to me? you were 15 when we meet. but Charlie thinks your 18. You just a child " He said slowly. He didn't seem angry. But I certainly was.

" I am not a child! Imp older than most people in this room! " I shouted in my anger. and then I realised what I said I put my hands to my mouth like I could stop the words that have already come out.

" What? for once I don't know what happening and I do not like it one bit " Alice said.

" Are you telling me that this human thinks she's older that a bunch of vampires " He said in a joking voice. A few vampire laughed. That caused a growl to come out of my throat. Aro looked surprised.  
" Its true " Felix said coming to stand by my side.

" That's where I know you from! " Demetri suddenly shouted into the calm atmosphere. " 1821, south of France. you saved me from a bunch of newborns " He said and then fidgeted " not that I couldn't have taken them "

" that's not possible " Edward said with narrowed eyes " She's human "

" No I'm NOT ! you idiot child! you think you know everything. ' she's human ' " I said imitating his voice perfectly. " I'm more than five times you age. I'm older than Carlisle ! I was even in London when Carlisle got changed "

" Your a vampire and you didn't tell me! " he shouted at me " how could I not tell " he asked himself. I rolled my eyes. he was such an idiot.

" I'm immortal. just immortal. you've even heard of me. yet you just cant see what is in front of your face. You broke my heart when you told me you didn't love me. beyond repair. you told me I was just a human, like that would make my love for you any less. " I said in a broken but still angry voice. Alice was glaring at Edward.

" I didnt mean any of those things I said. I left because I love you. I was trying to do the right thing " He pleaded with me. tears were running down my face.

" The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing "

" Please Bella- " I shook my head at him.

" No. You left me on the forest floor. If I was human I would have killed myself " Alice gasped " But its a little bit harder for immortals. and I owe it to my sibling to live the lives that they apparently wouldn't get to live " I said. I wiped the tears off my face. Then I laughed " In a way you did kill me. Isabella swan no longer exists. When I jumped off that cliff that was the day she really died. So go ahead and kill yourself. You broke her and she is never coming back to you. At this moment probably the whole of forks think I'm dead. Thanks to my friends " Edward had a heart braking face. he looked close to tears. If that were possible. I went to turn away from him but he grabbed my wrist.

" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? " he shouted at me. he had never shouted at me before.

" Because I don't care anymore " I said in a broken whisper. I looked up at Edward and then back to Aro.

" Well that was entertaining " Aro said. " So your telling me that your immortal. " He asked. I nodded. He started laughing. " This is fantastic. Do you know where we can find the daughter of the night? " He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

" For one. she doesn't look anything like that painting. " I pointed to it. " Isn't that right Alice. You've have met her before " I said to Alice, she looked surprised and then nodded.

" Bella's right she looks nothing like the picture. " She said. I removed my scent and changed it back to my original one. Three people in the room gasped. Edward. Alice and Aro. Alice looked at me with wide eyes. " She smelled just like you " She whispered. I smiled and held my hand out to Aro.

" Take it and I will show you " He reach for my hand and I extended my shield so only he could see. He gasped and I could see his eyes flicker as he watched my past. Evert thought Every action. That had ever happened to me.

" Such pain and sadness. you've seen so much " He murmured. Then he gasped and laughed and released my hand. " You killed a whole town for them and she forgot. That must hurt terribly " Aro said sadly.

" I would have found them if I came here years ago " I said. he nodded. " Thank you for saving them when I couldn't. "

" I don't know whets happening for once and it is really annoying me " Alice said in frustration. I smiled and looked at her.

" We're talking about my brother and sister. There here. My real siblings. but they don't remember me. Human memories fade in time and its been so very long " I said to her. I heard a gasp from the other side of the room and a hood being thrown off.

" Bellatrix? "

* * *

**OMG!!! so now you know.... okay so most of you picked up on stuff along the way.**

**I need you all to do my poll about this story if you havent already!!!! and check out my other stories =D**

**By the way i loved some of the reviews that you did. ****Allebasii** little story about jasper turning up was awesome.

Thankyou to everyone that rewiewed i got soooo many.. I need more....they're like a drug to me. lol

What did you think??? did you love it???? well show me the love and reveiw...or else mwhahahahahahaah


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: what do you mean ' i dont own twilight ' ?_

_Doctor: Im sorry miss. But its true._

_Me : * throws plate at him* Noooo it so isnt. i own it. i own the world * laughs madly*_

_Doctor: restrain her._

_Me: * get pushed to a bed and straped down * You can do this. i have people to see. fanfiction to write._

_Doctor: say it with me then. I dont own twilight. gon on now you._

_Me/ Doctor: I dont own twilight._

**Thankyou to all of my reveiwers. i love you all =D**

**The truth comes out eventually...**

at the sound of my name being said and the hood of a cloak being flung off, i turned. in the shadows of the volterra castle walls i could see a heartbreaking face. It was full of hope and happiness, sadness and awe. Tears that would never fall shone in his eyes. A single tear fell from my eye. I was remembered.

I nodded my head. " Alec " I whispered. His smile lit up the room as it did on many occasions in my human life. That's right. My human life. Alec volturi previously Alec swanly was suddenly a blur and he was headed straight at me. A low and menacing growl sounded from the side of me. Edward.

I turned and just it time saw him launch himself at Alec. Oh no! I screamed and then an almighty crash sounded. Like boulders clashing. I had to stop this. I was about to fling myself into action when two strong little stone like arms wrapped around me. Keeping me from getting in the middle of the fight. I pushed a huge physical shield around me. Three vampires went flying into walls. But most important the little arms that were around me were no longer there.

edward and alec were on the floor. Edwards was on top of the smaller boy. he had the power to read his next moves on his side. I saw Edwards grip the boys head. he was going to rip it off.

" Nooooo! " I screamed. I fisted my hand and punched it forward. It didn't matter that i was still meters away from the fight. I wasn't trying to punch anyone. A dark blue electric bolt flew out my enclosed fist. My power encased Edward and sent him reeling backwards into the air. he landed with a hard 'thump' on the other side of the room.

I rushed forward and crouched over the younger boy. Why hadn't anyone helped? Why did they all stand ther like idiots?

" Are you alright? " I combed his hair away from his face. His shoulder had a tear in it and there was a bite mark on his shoulder. That bastard bit him. Venom was leaking out the fresh wound.

" Is-is it really you? " He asked softly. i nodded.

" Oh god! Alec ! -Hey get away from him " A girl growled. I looked over to see the angry/worried face of little Jane. she walked up to us and started pulling alec up gently. She started patting him down looking for serious injuries. she let out a sigh of relive. " I thought he was going to kill you " She said in a sob and hugged alec. I looked at the two of them. I was so proud. They had looked after each other. She suddenly turned on me. " This is all your fault! " She growled. she got down in a crouch ready to attack me. Alec gracefully jumped in front of me. Blocking me from view.

" Jane! What is wrong with you? " Alec hissed at her. Jane's little face of anger turned into shock. she looked as if she would cry. I wanted to hug her so much.

" I was just protecting you " She said in a small voice.

" Jane " He said grabbing her hands. " Don't you see " her said pointing at me as he stood beside her in a flash. " Its Bellatrix " He said softly. Jane shook her head.

" N-no s-she's dead. t-t-they killed her " She said in a stuttering sob. She closed her eyes. Willing herself not to look at me. i stepped forward.

" Janey. Its me. im alive. i promise you this isn't a trick " She opened her red eyes and stared into my brown ones. I nodded reassuringly and steped forward slowly. I opened my arms and she fell into them, tearlessly sobbing. I hugged her tightly to my body. she was so small. Almost a head shorter than me. I stroked her hair. " Shish. Its alright. im not going anywhere " she tightened her grip on me.

" I-i thought you were dead. They killed y-you. b-b-burned you and even if you did live T-there was an earthquake. It killed everyone. " she stuttered. she was completely confused. I smiled.

" I was the earthquake " I said. I held her at arms length. " I killed them all for killing you. And even though you are alive i don't regret a thing. " I said in a whisper.

" I do love a happy ending. " Aro said in a chipper voice. I forgot i was still in the company of the volturi. I turned to face aro. Jane was still clinging to me and i didn't think she would let go any time soon. What struck me when i turned was Alice and Edward being restrained by Felix and demitri. Aro followed my gaze. " well...except For that. Alec do you wish to press charges on Edward. " Aro asked in a happy voice. How can he still be so damn cheerful. I looked at Alec and gave him the 'say yes and you are in so much trouble' look.

" An apology would be nice " Alec said in a sweat voice. I rolled my eyes.

" I'm sorry " Edward whispered angrily.

" What was that? " Alec said cupping a hand to his ear.

" I'm sorry " Edward said loudly. Aro smiled and waved his hand. Alice and Edward were released.

" You are free to leave " Aro said. " We ask that you leave after sundown as not to raise suspicion. "

I grabbed the twins hands. Telling them silently that we were leaving too. Edward looked at me. Sorrow and regret going over his perfect features.

" Please bella " He whispered. " Please. " I watched as Edward dropped to his knees " I'm begging you. Take me back. I love you. " I looked down at the man i loved. i still love him and nothing could ever change that. But i never want to be hurt again. he hurt me so much. Should i forgive him?

I felt two squeezes on both of my hands. They wanted me to forgive him. i looked into Jane's mind.

They need each other. Forgive him bella. he loves you. - Jane.

As much as i hate what he did to my sister. i can see that he loves her. For god sakes he went through Jane's power for her. I hope trixy realises this and doesn't let him walk away. She'll be so sad. But if he hurts her I'll pop his head like a daisy - alec.

I knew that there wasn't ever going to be another. When you mate you mate for life...unlife...you Know what i mean. I could forgive him. But we'll have to take things slowly to build up that trust again.

A high pitched sequel of glee brought me out my thoughts. A little pixie by the name of Alice was jumping up and down on the spot clapping her hands. I glared at her but it wasn't heart felt.

" I cant forgive you just like that " I clicked my fingers. " You'll have to earn my trust back. it could take month, years...posibly Decades. " i said slowly. i felt a wave of happiness crash over me. I wasn't even trying to use my empathic gifts but the emotion was so strong i felt it explode in me. Edward was grinning like a madman. He got up and nodded enthusiastically.

" I can do that " he said with wide happy eyes. I looked to aro. he was also grinning madly.

" I just love happy ending. But in sad. i am assuming that you are taking alec and Jane with you " I nodded " and Felix too " I looked at him he nodded. i nodded to aro. he sighed. " ah well. i will see you at miss Denali's wedding i presume. Good bye my young friends and remember there is always a place for you on the guard if you change your minds " he smiled at me. I shook his hand.

" Errm... Can i have my cloak back please. " I asked aro. he clicked his fingers and in walked a blonde male vampire. With my blue cloak that i hadn't seen in so long. He handed it to me with a bow. " Thanks " I put it around me.

I grabbed Jane's and alec's hands again. it would be a time before i let them go again. They weren't even going to the park alone. " Everyone hold hands " I commanded. i got five confused looks " I can teleport. Its quicker than human travel " I said. Everyone joined hands and i looked at Alice and frowned.

" What? " she asked confused.

" I don't know where im going. Where is your family? " I asked her.

Her face went black for a second and then she was back with us. " there back in forks and the house. Rosalie feel pretty awful. as she should...oh And we also have visitors. " she smiled at me. Okay now i had a location. I closed my eyes.

" How does teleportation work? " Jane asked she sounded a little scared.

" I close my eyes and concentrate on the place i want to go and then we get pulled there " I took a deep breath and teleported. When i opened my eyes we were outside of the big white house. Jane linked her arm through mine.

" Lets go. " Alice said happily. " We're home! " she shouted as she danced up the steps. I walked after her pulling Jane and alec with me. Felix was behind me talking to Edward about My temper. I could hear that in some of the remarks Edward was giving that he was a little scared.

I walked in through the door and steped into the living room. There were eight vampires in front of me and four behind me. I think we need a bigger house. The two vampire visitors were Charlotte and peter. I grinned at them and they gave little smiles back. i could see in Charlotte eyes that she wanted to rush across the room and hug me silly but she was afraid of telling my secret.

" Bella " Esme gasped. she tried to give me a hug but i was one handed as Jane wouldn't let go of me.

" Jane, alec and Felix. What a nice surprise " didn't sound like it " what businesses does the volturi have here? " Carlisle asked in a leaderly voice. esme steped away from me and Carlisle moved infront of his mate protectively. Jasper moved in front of Alice and the same for Emmett. Rosalie was glaring at me but it wasn't as heated.

" we're here to kill you all. mwhahahaha " Felix laughed evilly. i looked at him with a bored expression. His hand raised and he....hit Himself in the face. " ouch. What?...bella" he groaned. Jasper was in a crouch infront of Alice and he was growling like crazy.

" well done bella. You've killed us all " Rosalie hissed. I rolled my eyes at her. " you don't even care do you? you stupid human " she glared. i felt Jane tense next to me.

Don't even think about it. i warned her. she glared at the floor.

" leave her alone you dumb blonde " Charlotte hissed at her. i felt proud.

" yeah shut up " Jane hissed

" Okay. No fighting " Carlisle said " we can sort his out without violence "

" No need. " i spoke up. the five cullens that didn't have a clue what was going on looked at me like i was crazy. " It was a joke and not a very funny one at that, Felix " I scolded.

" I thought it was " he mumbled.

" What's going on? " Emmett asked. Now seemed like a good time to tell them.

" Bella will tell you " Alice said cheerfully. I smiled in thanks to her. Everyone was looking at me for an explanation.

" well. To start off with. I'm not human. " I removed my scent and changed it into my immortal one. Which i have been told smells like Frasier, strawberry and vanilla but in no way apertising. The five cullens gasped. " I'm an immortal and i am in no way a stupid human. " I glared at Rosalie. " I'm actually the oldest in this room. I was born in 1434. In Hudson, England. Alec and Jane are my blood siblings. They were going to be burned at the stake and aro turned them. i didn't know this until earlier today. Felix was a brother to me when i was pretending to be human. " The cullens were completely silent. " I feel like ive forgotten something " I said to myself.

" your mind " Rosalie said under her breath. i glared at her. Alice coughed. i looked at her she was pointing to jasper. I cocked my head to the side.

" Oh. And i played a major role in the newborn wars. " I smiled at jasper. he looked surprised when i said that. i rocked on my heels. " My name is bellatrix swanly. But im better know as the daughter of the night "

**The End...**

**Thats it people. *cry * th end of changing swan. It finally finished. all that is left to do i write an epolouge.**

**tell me what you think.....**

**Oh and my 18th birthday is comming up and i invite all of you to try and get to Alton towers on the 21st of march. go on it will be fun!!! and go in fancy dress......and bring me a cookie. =D...No im being serious.**

**Or you could send me a cookie in the post =D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dont won twilight. or any of its characters!!!!**

**Thank you sooooo much to all of my reviewers. I love you all sooooo much. thanks you sticking with me all the way to the end!!!!!!**

_**THE BELLS; EPILOUGE**_

Its been a two months since we got home from seeing the volturi. Two months of getting reacquainted with my siblings. And also two months that the cullens finally know the truth about me. Its been interesting, and that's the least i can say. I have become a lot more close to all the cullens_...yes Even Rosalie_.

I can still remember the day we came home and i told them who i was. I can still remember it with crystal clarity.

_**Flashback.**_

I rocked on my heels. " My name is bellatrix Swanly. But im better know as the daughter of the night " I said in a happy voice. It was quiet again. I looked at all the cullens. I admit it is a lot to take in. One minute you have a perfectly frail human girl that you feel you have to protect and then the next second all that is crushed and in its place is an immortal girl that has possibly saved your life and silently protected you throughout it.

" your telling the truth " Jasper said in astonishment. I looked at him. His mouth was open and his eyes wide. it looked quite comical. Sort of like a cartoon.

" Why would she lie? " Peter asked and rolled his eyes. Jasper sent a glare at him.

" You_ knew_! " he accused " you two came here last summer and left early because and i quote '_ i smell an old friend _'. And you didn't tell me " jasper asked incredulous. Peter pointed at me.

" she told me not to "

I glared at him and looked at Charlotte. " Charlie do you think that peter said that just so he wouldn't get his arse kicked by jasper? " I asked her. she giggled and nodded. " I thought so....well you forget peter. I can kick your ass too " I said threateningly. Peter looked scared.

" Bella. Your embarrassing yourself. Obviously when you jumped off that cliff you damaged a lot of your brain cells. " Rosalie said condescendingly.

" Trixxy has brain cells to spare. Where as your couldn't afford to lose one " Jane said in a sweet voice and then growled. Rosalie glared at her.

" Maybe you should all sit down " I said.

_Why the hell should i listen to you human._ Rosalie said in her head. I could tell she was about to voice it.

" Because im asking very nicely and if you don't do what i tell you to do. I'll make you do it. I have had enough of your crap, Rosalie. Either listen to what i have to say or just shut up. Now. If you would all like to sit down. " Everyone except for Rosalie sat down. she crossed her arms and stayed standing.

" Babe..." Emmett said. I cracked my knuckles and smiled. I raised a hand and Rosalie rose from the floor. I put her on Emmett knee using telekinesis.

" still believe im human? " I asked her. And suprisingly she smiled.

" I'm so glad my sister can stand up to me. Its no fun otherwise " everyone looked at Rosalie in surprise. Jasper however just smiled and said.

" My sister is the daughter of the night. " he said smugly. " I'm so proud "

" we all are bella. " esme said with a smile.

" so i suppose this means that you don't have to become a vampire. " Emmett said " But why did you ask all the time to become a vampire? " he scratched his head

" you 'ought to give 'em a little history lesson, Bells " Peter twanged. Carlisle nodded for me to go a head.

" What do you know about immortals? " I asked. Nobody said anything so i suppose they know nothing. I sighed. " All immortals used to be human. By either a gift or a mistake they become immoral. Every 50 years one person is chosen to become immortal. But that come with the question why are there so many immortals? Its simply because everyone's fate is sealed. The ending is always fact and not a series of choices. So if you have a human that is supposed to be a vampire at a certain time and it doesn't happen fate steps in and makes them immortal until there mate comes along and changes them, therefore finishing the cycle. " I looked around at there expressions. Most looked confused.

" I still don't understand why you wanted to be a vampire. " Emmett said again.

" Well. I have nothing to lose. i cant age, get pregnant. I don't need to eat or sleep. And when im a vampire i get to keep all my powers, ill just be more powerful. And to be honest, im tired of not belonging. I know some of you would not choose to be a vampire if you could go back and that's why your angry at me for choosing this. " I looked at Rosalie. she looked down.

" you don't have a choice do you? " Charlotte asked. " I heard that immortals only have 600 years to find there mates and change into a vampire. If they don't they turn to dust. " The room gasped.

" That is what happens when you die - " Emmett cut me off.

" Immortals can die? "

" If they choose too. Suicide " Edward growled and esme gasped. " they turn to dust. Its so they leave no trace of themselves. They dust is actually quite pretty. it looses like little bits of gold and silver. "

" Like fairy dust. " Alice smiled. I laughed and nodded.

" Yeah even in death we're all magical and secretive. "

" How did you get home from volterra so quickly? " Carlisle asked.

" Teleported. " I said simply. Everyone looked speechless again.

" Bella what are your powers? " Carlisle asked.

" I have about every power going. I have a special power for copying and keeping. i can even give powers to vampires, but i don't do that because there extremely hard to control and sometimes the vampire will go crazy. " I smiled. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Are you dead? x**

it was a text from Ben. I shock my head and laughed.

" what? " Emmett asked.

" Ben wants to know if im dead. " I shrugged and texted back.

**I'm at the cullen's. ill teleport you over. Make sure your out of human view. x**

I waited five seconds and clicked my fingers. The cullens were looking at me like id lost it.

" errmm....Bella " Angela's voice came from across the room.

" crap a human. Everyone act normal. " Emmet said in an overly loud voice. Rosalie smacked his head whilst looking scared. Probably thought the volturi would come for them now.

" Emmett, everyone. Angela is like me....no Wait! Angela, since when were you a vampire!? " I asked totally shocked. she was p[ale and beautiful and had a blood stained t-shirt which was animal blood.

" I've just finished the change. i was hunting when you pulled me here. " She said with a smile.

" Sorry about that. Newtons getting married to my sister by the by. Can you believe that. _Ugh_. We'll be related. " I shuddered.

" He's marring Tanya already. " Ben said from behind her. I didn't notice him there intill now. I nodded. " He's a vamp too isn't he. " I nodded. he laughed. " Your stuck with him forever! "

" Shut up and so are you so _there!_ "

" This place is getting way to crowded " Alec said from my left side. I looked around. And yes it was crowded even though this was a huge room. 15 people in a room...well 14 vampires and one immortal.

" Well. i suppose we can all dispatch. Its been a long day. " Carlisle said. " I have to go to work "

" Carlisle? " I asked. he looked back at me. " Is it alright if me and my siblings stay here. I'm kinda homeless. But i don't have to i stay. We can go. i could go to my house in Seattle- " Esme cut me off from my word vomit with a hug.

" we'd love to have you hear, Bella and your siblings. I already think of you as part of the family. And I'd love to have more children " she said. she let go of me and hugged the twins. They looked stiff at first and then they melted into the hug.

" Your not going to make is go to school are you? " Felix asked scared.

" Welcome to my hell " Emmett said

_**End of flashback.**_

And that gets us to present day. I walked a little in front of a heavily pregnant Rosalie,_ That's right. Rose is pregnant_. I had drug down into my everflowing lists of powers and eventually found the one that i needed. It was actually two powers meshed together. It took a lot of power, it almost killed me, But you know what they say. ' _what almost kills you only makes you stronger _' and it sort of did. Using the power to create and the power to grow. I could have changed Rosalie into a human but giving birth would have most likely killed her.

Rosalie now considered me as a best friend. she wanted me to be god mother.

I carried on walking down the isle, throwing little pink and blue flowers as i went. I was wearing a little white dress with a ping ribbon around the middle and i had pink bows in my hair. Ringlets fell around my little baby face.

_Pink bows? Baby face? Isle?_

Confused yet? Well...you Should be. As much as you might think, this is not my wedding.

Right now i am walking down an Isle as a five year old. Its my sister Tanya's fault. she wanted a little flower girl at her wedding and obviously a human cant be present at an all vampire wedding so left let the immortal children...which There are non. _So in i come._ i offered to shape-shift into baby bella. I have to stay like this for the whole wedding. she wants me to dance with her later. Well....she Would pick me up and dance randomly. I'm soooo not staying like this.

Ben was the best man. He stood under a big arch of flowers with mike. the wedding was being held outside in the snow. There were twinkling light everywhere from where the sun bounced off the vampire skin.

All the vampires were staring at either me or rose. a seemingly immortal child and a pregnant vampire. But i could hear some explaining to the ones that didn't know what was happening and when they found out i was the daughter of the night they stared even harder. I don't know why they were staring at me.

_Hello! Pregnant beautiful vampire behind me._

Jane giggled from next to aro. ' _aww little baby bella '_ she mocked. i glared at her and then smiled. ' _oh crap _' She turned into a five year old version of herself. Aro looked down at her and tried to cover his laughter unsuccessfully.

" Don't make me hurt you " she said quietly to aro. he shut up immediately.

I randomly throw the rest of the flowers in front of me and went to stand next to the brides maids. Kate took my hand and smiled at me. she didn't want children...yet.

A stunned silence came over the area as Tanya walked in. Elazar was leading her down the Isle. Which was just the parting area between the hundreds of chairs.

She looked fantastic. Her strawberry blonde hair was atop her head like a glowing halo. Soft curls fell down her face on either side. Her dress was a pretty white lace and it looked really old. Early 1800's if i recall. Well not that old. Its much younger than me. her face was glowing as well. it even looked like she was blushing a little...if that were possible.

she came to a gliding stop in front of Carlisle. he was the minister. In his human life his father was the minister and he was supposed to carry on in his death. Of course this was before he turned into a blood sucking vampire.

" Dearly beloved- " ( im not going through the whole wedding. you get the picture. Plus i have no idea how a wedding goes lol. )

" I do " Tanya said as the ring was put on her finger. It was a golden band with a diamond the size of a dice.

Everyone clapped and i heard a few sniffles. Her and mike kissed and i clapped. I was soo happy for her. I dropped Rosalie hand, i had switched during the service, and turned back into my original form. My dress grew with me. I launched myself at Tanya for a hug.

" Bella. I'm married Bella! I'm mrs Newton. " she laughed into my hair as she squeezed me silly.

" I know i was there " I laughed. she released me and kissed my forehead and went back to hugging over guests..

* * *

I've been watching Alec dance with a mystery vampire for 10 minutes now. Every time i nearly got a glimpse of her face he twirled her or someone got in the way. It was beyond fustrating.

" May i have this dance? " A velvety voice asked me. It made me jump. He chuckled. " Didn't mean to scare you, love " Edward said.

" You may have this dance " I said holding out my hand. he took it and lead me to the dance floor " and in no way did you scare the almighty daughter of the night, immortal extordinare. " He chuckled again.

" About that " he said in a low voice " I've been thinking and anytime you want to be changed I'll be happy to do it. " He said really suspiring me.

" really! " I exclaimed like th teenager i was supposed to be.

" I would do anything for you. I love you. I will do anything to make you see that and to win your trust back again. " He said seniority in his voice. i could see the sadness swirling in his eyes. I could see the love. We had been going slow for the past two months. Getting to know each other better. Building the trust up and going on dates. We hadn't kissed yet and just looking his plump kissable lips and then the sadness in his eyes.

_Screw It._ ive waited long enough. i pulled Edwards face down to mine and my lips landed on his. i kissed him with all the love and happiness pouring into it. at first he didn't respond put eventually he grasped the sides of my face and kissed me deeply. No more worries about having to be gentle with fragile little human bella. But then i remembered where we were. i pulled away gasping for breath. He lay with forehead on mine.

i looked into his eyes and smiled at the pure bliss there. Mine obviously reflected the same and i could see he saw that.

" I love you " we whispered at the same time. Just then Alec twirled past and i saw the vampire girls face.

" OMG! Bree! " I shouted she stopped looking into my little brothers eyes to give me a dazed smile. Then they carried on dancing. " That - did - she - what? " I splutter.

" He's not a little kid bella "

" But she's a year older then him. " I said. Edward leant down and whispered in my ear.

" do something then " I knew what he was saying. i smiled. My Edward was a genus. I pointed and Alec grew a few inches and aged a year. They both looked at each other and then at me, they smiled and then kissed.

" BELLA " Alice voice screeched through the crowd. The little vampire ran towards me in a blur of black and white and grasped my arm " Tanya's throwing the bouquet " she said dragging me to an area with a lot of female vampires. I stood in the back with Alice. Tanya looked behind her. It all happened so fast. Alice pushed to to the side and then forward. The bouquet of blue and white and pink fell into my hands.

I looked up and saw Tanya smiling at me. ' your next ' she mouthed at me.

Everything in my life had tied itself together. I started out with nothing and now i have everything i could ever want.

* * *

**OH EM GEE!!!! Thats it.**

**Im done. Fin. Finished. done and donered!!!!**

**You have to tell me what you think. !!!!!**

_**is there any twiguys reading this!!???**_

**Im not sure if im doing a sequal. i dont really want to that much BUT if anyone wants to do a some one shots for me i'd be really happy!!!! =D**

**we have a two month slot of randown one-shots. Of couse i could do them ..........or...........i could make it into a competition with a random prize for the winner!!!**

**REVEIW PLEASE ITS THE LAST TIME YOU EEVVVVEEERRRR WIIIIILLLLLL..........**


End file.
